A Dark Knight in Arkham City
by Tonycakes
Summary: Sequel to "Just For Laughs." Sarina, now Batgirl, is determined to help Batman with the chaos that is Arkham City. Can she handle this new challenge? Or will her own inner demons take over?
1. Getting Arrested

Chapter 1

I loved my room in Wayne Manor. I had a giant canopy bed and a beautiful view of Gotham city. I sat at my antique vanity, allying my makeup that afternoon. It had been 18 months since, well, everything! Since I met Batman. Since I met my real parents. Since my mom died. No! I wasn't going to think about that. I should never EVER think about that. EVER! I had done my makeup to make myself look gorgeous. Today, Bruce was taking me to his press conference. He said I would help him gain supporters. After the big hype of being adopted by Master Wayne faded, things kind of went back to normal. Then I turned sixteen and my party was the talk of the city for months. It was nice living with Bruce. Not just because of the money, I mean, that was a nice bonus. But he was an awesome guy! Nice, funny, polite. Plus, he was also Batman. It took a while to adjust to the whole "Batgirl" situation and Bruce wouldn't let me start right away. He said I was still rusty. I think it was because Joker would instantly know who I was if all of a sudden Batgirl joined up with him the next day. It didn't matter. I was Batgirl now and I gotta say, I loved it! There was only one downside to this whole situation. Robin. Urg! He was so annoying! We were practically at war with each other. He's just so cocky and….ugh! Batman wouldn't tell me his secret identity and he said he wouldn't tell Robin mine. He told the other Batgirls who Robin was. Why wouldn't he tell me? Whenever I asked he told me that if I knew who Robin was my life would be turned upside down. Not quite sure what he meant by that. All I knew was that I hated Robin. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called. Alfred stepped into the room with a box.

"Good afternoon Sarina." He greeted. He used to call me Miss Gibson, but I wouldn't allow it. I wasn't 'Miss Gibson.' I was just plain old Sarina.

"Afternoon Alfred." I replied. I got up and walked towards him. "What's in the box?"

"Bruce wants you to look presentable for the conference." Alfred answered. I took the box.

"Don't I always look presentable?" I asked. Alfred smiled. I stared at the outfit before me. Not too casual, not a ball gown or anything. It was a happy medium. A back skirt with a purple blouse. The purple boots matched the shirt beautifully. To top it all off I had a gorgeous coat that was super soft. "I'll look great in this."

"As you know this conference is crucial." He said.

"Why am I so key to this conference?" I questioned.

"You're one of his points. Keeping Gotham safe for the youth. And you fit the bill." Alfred explained.

"Makes sense." I replied. At least I think it does. "What time are we leaving?"

"7." Alfred replied.

"Maybe Bruce'll let me drive." I suggested with a laugh. Bruce didn't trust me behind the wheel. I think I had driven my BMW twice, maybe three times. I was hopping I'd get to drive the bat-mobile one day but that was highly unlikely. Alfred, left the room and I went back to making myself look presentable. Until I heard a car outside. I ran to my window to see the cutest boy in all of Gotham. Tim Drake. He was a good friend of Bruce. He'd come over almost every day to talk to Bruce about….well I don't know….guy stuff. But I didn't mind. I could watch him all day. His black hair. His blue eyes. His charming smile. Oh god! I think I've died and gone to heaven. He's so attractive! Sure he was a couple years older but I didn't care! Oh, why couldn't he be Robin!

"I said hey Sarina!" He called. Oops. I didn't realize he was talking to me. With a flick of my wrist, I gracefully opened my window.

"Oh hey, Tim." I smiled shyly.

"I heard you were going with Bruce to the press conference." He replied.

"Yeah, I am." I said.

"FYI I picked out those shoes Bruce bought ya." Tim mentioned. I smirked. He knew how to pick out a decent pair of shoes.

"They're beautiful! Thank you!" I called.

"Well, I'll let you go back to getting ready." He said.

"Okay bye!" I called.

"Au revoir!" He replied. I closed the window and sighed. He spoke french too! I snapped my self out of it and got back to getting ready. It was only three and the conference wasn't for another four hours. But I was going to do my hair, and my nails and well EVERYTHING! Bruce wanted me to be presentable. I'll give him presentable. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Sarina. It's me Barbara." The girl on the other end replied.

"BARBRA! How are things?" I asked. Me and Barbara were practically sisters. Ever since we met we…just kinda clicked. She was like the big sister I never had and she taught me all I needed to know about being Batgirl. As if Bruce didn't ride me enough about the responsibilities of being a silent guardian. Every morning, six am sharp, we'd workout and train. Just so we were always ready. Even on my birthday we had to train. Sometimes it could be a pain but my mom used to say, you have to take the good with the bad. Besides, my muscles were getting all nice and toned and I never really had to worry about what I ate again.

"Things are good. I just wanted to check in with you about….well your dad." She said. Yup. She knew about me and the Joker. She, Bruce, Alfred and unfortunately Robin were the only ones who knew. Robin liked to use it against me. Like: 'Why should we trust her. She's probably Joker's spy.' But he only sunk that low when I was really pissing him off.

"What about him?" I asked. I enjoyed to stay as far away from that topic as possible.

"I just worry about you. Has he contacted you in anyway? That seems like something he would do." Barbara questioned. I could only think about that night at my birthday party. He just showed up out of nowhere and tried to get me to join him. This wasn't the first time Barbara asked me this. I kept telling her the same answer. No. But she never believed me.

"No." I lied once again. "Nothing at all. Maybe he's just forgotten about me or something."

"I don't know." Barbara said. She wasn't very gullible. "Just be careful okay?"

"I will. I promise!" I replied, calming her. "So, will you be at this press conference?"

"I can't. I have plans." She explained.

"That sucks. I don't even know what this conference is for." I laughed. "Bruce hasn't talked to you about it?" She asked.

"Nope." I replied. "I'm on a need to know basis."

"He's trying to shut down Arkham City." Barbara explained. Oh yeah. I heard about that. Some super prison city in the heart of Gotham. Every criminal who was any criminal was there. No wonder he was using me. He could use me as an argument. I could just picture it now. 'I want a safe city for Sarina to grow up in. How can a super prison in the middle of our city be safe for anyone!'

"Oh, that makes sense." I replied.

"Good. Remember to smile for the cameras." Barbara laughed.

"I promise I will." I said.

"Well, I have to go. Goodbye!" She said.

"Bye Barb!" I hung up the phone. Now….what to do about my hair? I walked into my bathroom and got to work on brushing it until it was smooth. I hummed happily to myself after I brushed each blonde stroke. I put a layer of my hair up so I could smooth out the layer underneath. I was very maticulous about that sort of thing. A small portion of hair fell out of my ponytail and I nearly died when I got a good look at it. It was green. Not like that green you get when you go swimming in a chlorine pool with blonde highlights. A bright green. Joker green. I gasped. Nope. Not happening. My hair was not turning green! It couldn't be turning green! It was just…not natural. It would wash right out. I spent the next two hours washing my hair over and over and over again. But it just wouldn't wash out. It was my actual hair. I had to get rid of it. Out of sight out of mind, Right? I styled my hair perfectly so that bit of hair was hidden. There. No one would ever now. I looked at the clock. 6:30. Crap! I had to get dressed. I threw on my outfit, finished the final touches on my makeup and rushed downstairs. Bruce was all dressed in his suit. One of his nicer ones.

"I'm glad the shoes fit. I thought you were an eight but Tim insisted you were a seven." Bruce said. I smirked. Tim knew my shoe size!

"They fit great." I replied. I scanned his outfit. It was a good look for him."You look nice."

"Thanks. It's my good suit." He explained.

"I see that." I smirked. "Hey you wanna toss me the keys?" I added a smile with this. maybe he'd let me drive.

"Nope. I think I'll keep them." He grinned. I sighed. Worth a shot.

"I'll make prime rib for dinner then sir." Alfred called.

"Sounds great, Alfred." Bruce called back. With that, we were in the garage. We had five cars in THIS garage. His Lamborghini, his Porsche, his Mercedes, his Ferrari and my BMW. Of course the bat-mobile was in a completely different area. "Let's go with the Porsche." sounds good to me. We got in the car and drove off to Arkham City.

When we got there, the place was swarming with press. I was surprised but then I reminded myself that it was a press conference. We got out of the car and made our way to the podium. I was supposed to play the part of the person standing behind the speaker. I think I could manage. We were walking towards Vicki Vale as she was covering the story.

"In a few minutes, Bruce Wayne will be live on stage to explain his sudden interest in Gotham politics." Vicki reported. "The infamous playboy millionaire has never been one to-"

"It's billionaire Vicki." Bruce interrupted as we walked pass. "Millionaires are so last year." The press mob began to attack. Surrounding us. Firing questions like bullets. Bruce skillfully dodged them as he always did. He got up to the podium. I stood off to the side. Bruce cleared his throat and began his speech. He sounded bold and confident. Perfect. That was what you were supposed to do. Bruce claimed that this prison was too dangerous to be in the center of Gotham. His speech made a lot of sense. He was in the middle of a key argument when a commotion started. A S.W.A.T. team charged in.

"The primary target is Wayne." I heard one of them say. This is not good. Not good at all. The guards had him cornered.

"Hands in the air, Wayne." A guard said. I was extremely confused, but Bruce did as he was told. One of the guards slammed the butt of their gun into his head. Knocking him out. I didn't know much about the law. But I did know that that was police brutality. I marched up to them.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" I demanded. "This is police brutality." He shoved me away. "HELLO! I'm talking to you!" They started to pick Wayne up and take him away. "Let him go now! Now!" My initial instinct was to punch one of them in the face and that's exactly what I did.

"Resisting arrest!" Another guard shouted. A guard grabbed me by the arm and slammed me up against the walls of Arkham City. That's about the time where I black out.


	2. Kitty Got Claws

Chapter 2

The first thing I notice when I come to is my handcuffs. They were wicked tight. Digging into my skin. They looked like they had to be specially tightened. Sometimes it's just a pain in the ass to have small wrists. I'm up against a wall, surrounded by a bunch of inmates. It's a good thing I woke up when I did. They looked like they were going to do a lot more then just stare at me with their hungry eyes. I bet they hadn't seen a girl in years.

"Sarina Gibson!" One of them laughed.

"You and me are gonna have a lot of fun together!" Another added. One of them tried to reach under my skirt. I slammed my cuffed wrists into his face. Knocking him back

"Kitty got claws!" One shouted. They all laughed.

I tried to get out of the mosh pit of horny devils but a gun was pointed right at me. Where in god's name was Bruce? My question was answered when a guard dragged Bruce out of some secluded room.

"BRUCE!" I called. All of the prisoners turned their attention towards Bruce Wayne.

"What'd you do? Shoot your butler?" One prisoner asked. "Imma make you my bitch Wayne!" Said a second prisoner.

"Back on the ground." A guard commanded. He fired a shot and all the prisoners got down on their knees. I did too.

"What are you waiting for, Wayne? Line A! Move!" A guard commanded. He turned to me. "You too Gibson." I was ecstatic to get out of there.

"Leaving so soon baby?" They called. I stood close to Bruce as we got in the line. I felt much safer next to him.

"Ignore them." Bruce advised.

"Trust me, I'm trying." I replied. The men in line B weren't any better then the others.

"Hey Wayne, I heard Penguins put a price on your head. I'm cashing it." One inmate grinned.

"Not after I show your little Sarina my pistol." A bigger, scarier guard laughed. The others found that hilarious. I found that frightening as I inched closer to Bruce.

"Wayne, Gibson. Up front!" A guard snapped. I was just extremely thankful they kept me with Bruce. Those men would eat me alive. Literally. The man at the front of the line turned and looked at Bruce.

"Wayne. You're on my list." He pulled out his 'finger gun.' "bang." He smirked as he stepped aside. We walked in front of him. He smacked my ass as I walked past.

"Eeep!" I shrieked, practically jumping in the air. That hurt! The guard in front of us smacked Bruce with his rifle.

"Lower your weapons!" A man snapped. He was the same one from the recording that was playing about never escaping. I think I knew his name….it was on the tip of my tongue. "Mr. Wayne won't be any trouble."

"What about the kid?" The guard asked.

"She won't be much trouble." He added. "Leave their cuffs on. Wouldn't want to make it too easy would we Mr. Wayne." We were herded into this room.

"Close the doors! Prepare for insertion!" The doors closed. The man leaning agains the door turned to us. It was the one and only Jack Ryder.

"Bruce Wayne? Great. There I was reporting on your crummy press conference and now here we both are. I guess that'll teach you to get involved in politics. Won't it?" Jack snapped.

"Listen to me carefully. When they open the door, do not panic. Stay close to me." Bruce explained. That sounded like a great plan.

"Do you think I'm taking advice from some guy who's never even been in a fight?" Jack snapped. He was a lot ruder in real life then on television.

"Stay calm." Bruce cautioned. "They're trying to scare us." It was working. Hundreds of inmates lined the fence around us. They looked like they were ready to fight or even kill us. Great. Here goes nothing.

"Every man for himself!" Jack called. He was so screwed. The men jumped in and started attacking us. Me and Bruce had no trouble taking them down. Well, it was a little harder with handcuffs on. But we managed. Even though Jack Ryder was kind of a jerk, we helped him out. Along with some other guy stuck with us. The doors opened to reveal none other then the penguin. I had fought him only once. And that was months ago!

"Well. Look who it is." Penguin smirked, hobbling in on his cane. He wasn't alone. his goons surrounded him. An inmate knocked Bruce down from behind. "Welcome to hell Brucey-boy." Penguin looked up at me. "I see you brought that brat of yours."

"What should we do with her boss?" One of his men asked with a wicked grin.

"Whatever the hell you want with her." He replied. The men cheered. Yay. Bruce was slammed again. Knocking him on the ground. Penguin walked up to him.

"Lights out rich boy!" He slammed his foot on his face.

"Bruce!" I called. I rushed up to him but I was grabbed from behind by two of his goons. They slammed my head with whatever they were beating Bruce with. For the second time in the same day I was knocked out.

This time, I didn't wake up to a group of men around me. They were in front of me arguing about who got me first. Bruce was being brought in by two other men. They plopped him in front of Penguin. Penguin smirked, taking a puff of his cigar. It smelt bitter and awful. How could he enjoy that?

"Wakey Wakey Wayne!" He smirked. Bruce pulled himself up. His nice new suit was covered in dirt. I liked that suit. "What's up? Need me to call your Butler?"

"Cobblepot." Bruce spat.

"You remember me. I'm touched." Penguin replied sarcastically. "Your family destroyed mine Wayne. This….well… let's just call this good old fashioned revenge. Penguin punched him right in the face. Bruce defended himself by twisting Cobblepots hand. The baby cried out in pain. "GET HIM!" The thugs all ran around him. Ready to fight. The one thing they weren't expecting was me! I kicked the guard in front of me down on his face. The men were shocked that I was actually fighting, but they were ready to fight back. Me and Bruce kicked and punched just like we always did. Except this time we weren't wearing capes. And I was in a skirt. It's very difficult to fight in a skirt without letting anyone see ANYTHING. Eventually we punched the men so hard that our handcuffs broke off. Now we're talking!

"How'd they do that?" They questioned, shocked. They never got an answer. Now we could really fight. Knocking them all out with ease. Bruce walked up to Penguin and gave him one last punch. He was down for the count!

"Same old same old." I smirked at Bruce. Once he was in Batman mode, he was completely serious. No joking around for him.

"We need to get to higher ground and contact Alfred." Bruce explained. "Follow me." We climbed up against the building. Taking ladders and such. Once we were on top of the building, he called Alfred.

"Alfred. Have you got my location?" Bruce asked.

"Only just sir." Alfred replied. "There's more interference then usual."

"I need an immediate drop on the roof of the ace chemical building." Bruce requested. "Me and Sarina are on our way now."

"Of course." Alfred said.

"Can you explain to me what's going on?" I asked.

"Hugo Strange. He runs this facility and he knows who I am." Bruce explained quickly as he jumped across to the ace chemical building. So that's who that was. Hugo Strange. I jumped after Bruce.

"How does he know?" I questioned.

"I have no idea." Bruce replied. "He's planning something called Protocol 10."

"I watched your incarceration on the evening news." Alfred said. "Was getting you and Sarina arrested your plan all along?"

"Not exactly." Bruce replied. "Although I did get some one on one time with Hugo Strange."

"And how was that?" Alfred asked.

"Not good." Bruce replied. I felt uncomfortable just standing next to him. It must be extremely unpleasant to be in a room alone with him. "He knows that Bruce Wayne is Batman. He also tole me that something called Protocol 10 will make him famous. I can't leave Arkham City until I find out what it is."

"I guess Prime Rib for dinner is out of the question." I groaned. We were almost to the top of the building.

"Did it arrive sir?" Alfred asked. A plane soared over Arkham City and dropped our outfits on top of the roof.

"Right on time." Bruce replied. Once we got to the top, Bruce opened it with his handprint. Batman's batsuit was pretty bad ass. But I was a big fan of my costume. Barbara gave it to me and I just loved it! It was similar to Batman's but it was much tighter and the cape was much smaller. Plus the shoes were wicked cute! We quickly changed. Now we were ready for some action. "I took an inscription key from a TYGER guard. We can hack into their communications."

"Smart thinking." I smirked. Bruce always knew what to do. He started using his hacking skills. After mere seconds we were listening to the guards.

"All untis. This is Air TYGER 4. We have confirmation that prisoner 4011 is in the courthouse. I repeat. Catwoman is in the courthouse." Great. Catwoman. She wasn't exactly my favorite person in the world. I mean, she ripped a whole in batsuit a few weeks ago! But she was a strong, confident woman. I respected that.

"Is she indanger?" Hugo Strange's eerie voice chimed in.

"Affirmitave. Target is being held by Dent." Air TYGER 4 replied. "We believe he intends to kill her. How should we proceed?" Harvey Dent. Two Face. My mom voted for him. I haven't fought him yet. But Bruce had told me stories. Hugo Strange laughed.

"Stand down. Let Two Face have his fun." Hugo replied.

"Understood." Air TYGER said as they flew away from the courthouse.

"We're going to help her aren't we?" I questioned.

"Mr. Dent's predilection for all things binary may not bode well for Miss Kyle." Alfred replied.

"If there's one person in Arkham City who knows what's really going on, it's her." Batman said.

"I'll take that as a yes." I smirked. With that Batman jumped off the roof and glided towards the courthouse. It took me MONTHS to master the gliding thing. But now I was practically a pro. I followed Batman to the courthouse. It was guarded by Dent's goons. It just couldn't be easy could it? We plopped right in front of the thugs.

"It's the Bats!" One of them shouted. The battle was on. This time, I was in my fighting outfit. Fully prepared. I ate these kind of thugs for breakfast. In no time we had knocked all of them out. In record time! We made our way into the courthouse. The last time we were in there was when he adopted me. This place had really gone to hell in a hand basket. Half of the building was actually perfect. The other half was….well….disgusting. Two-Face was written all over this place. Me and Bats ran up the stairs and looked out the window. Harvey Dent stood there. His men all around him. The men cheered. They were excited for something.

"Bring out the defendant!" Two-Face shouted. A curtain was dropped to reveal Catwoman hanging over a vat of something that didn't look very safe.

"You certainly know how to keep a girl hanging Harv." Catwoman replied. "Hey. Have you had some work done?" Two face replied by bitch slapping her across the face.

"That's for stealing from us. No one steals from us!" Two-Face snapped.

"I'm sorry I've been a bad kitty. Untie me and I'll make it up to you." She said. I wonder what she had in mind? I knew what all of his thugs were thinking.

"Let's see if the coin thinks you're telling the truth." He smirked. He tossed the coin high in the air. I couldn't see what it landed on, but I assumed unburnt side up since he didn't kill her right then and there. "This court is now in session!" The thugs cheered. We crept up top to find a man with a gun. If we could knock him out then the rest of the room would be a piece of cake.

"I got this." I said. Batman nodded. I crept up behind the man. He was too focused on the trial to notice me. That is, until I jumped on his back. I had a flashback to the asylum when I was first learning to fight since I used the same technique of chocking him to unconsciousness. It worked like a charm. I ushered Batman to follow as we balanced across the tight wire.

"When the clown dies, we'll own this town!" Two-Face decered. More cheers. Were they planning on killing Joker? Batman was the first to jump down and glide kick a thug. I quickly followed. The thugs went into full on panic mode.

"Look! It's our friend Batman and his little sidekick Batgirl. Cut 'em in two!" Two-face commanded. The thugs gained some confidence as they started fighting us. They had no idea what they were getting into. We fought like we always did. Knocking them out one by one until they were all gone.

"OBJECTION!" Two-Face shouted. He shot us both. We plopped onto the floor. Getting shot always hurt like a bitch. But with these suits, we would survive. While Two-face was focused on Catwoman, we crept up to the rafters. Catwoman broke free and Dent was about to shoot her with his second gun when Batman shot him with a grappling gun and yanked him into the air like he had done it a million times before.

"And I thought Cats had nine lives." Catwoman smirked. Batman dangled him over the vat of….stuff. We both jumped down next to Catwoman. She kicked Dent and got something out of his pocket. With a devilish grin, she turned her attention towards us.

"Anyone ever told you two that that you're full of surprises?" Catwoman questioned.

"We figured you could use are help." I replied.

"You're right." Catwoman smirked. "I think I broke a nail back there." She glanced at her cat claws.

"Funny." Batman said.

"So what do you need?" Catwoman questioned.

"Protocol 10. What do you know?" Batman interrogated.

"Never heard of it." She replied.

"Not what we wanted to hear." I groaned.

"What about Strange?" Batman tried.

"I don't trust him." She explained. "He's been missing for years and suddenly he's put in charge of running Arkham City. Rumour has it he's been working with Joker." Great. "Planning something very special just for you. Maybe that's protocol ten." I noticed a green light shine on Catwoman's face. "The ex-district attorney here said something about-" I wasn't the only one who noticed. Batman jumped, pushing catwoman out of the way. A bullet zoomed right through the window. I jumped.

"This place is dangerous." Catwoman smirked. "I like it." She looked Batman square in the eye. "You expecting a kiss?" Batman let go of her.

"It was Joker." Batman observed. "You're not safe here. No one is."

"Nine lives remember?" Catwoman replied. "I think you and your little bat will be just fine." With that, she was gone. Cats. So far, this had been an exciting night. Went to a press conference, got arrested, fought Penguin and now I had to find out what protocol ten was. Plus, Joker was involved in this whole thing somehow. And it wasn't even nine o'clock yet. Something tells me I'm not going to get a lot of sleep tonight.


	3. Double Agents

Chapter 3

Batman observed the two bullet holes. he used some kind of scanner thing to find the trajectory. Thank god he had a computer thing for that. I didn't have a protractor and I sucked at math anyway.

"We can follow the trajectory to Joker and then interrogate him about protocol ten." Batman said We left the room and now stood in the main entryway.

"Do you really think Joker will tell you anything?" I questioned.

"I don't hear you coming up with any other ideas." Batman snapped.

"Actually. I do have an idea." I smirked. Batman turned to look at me square in the eye. The second he looked at me he could read my mind.

"Absolutely not." He said. "It's too dangerous." I had suggested this idea many times before but Batman refused every time.

"You know it's a good idea! If I go to Joker and tell him I'll join him, he'll tell me everything!" I retorted.

"And once he finds out your a double agent he'll kill you." Batman snapped.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." I said, determined. "Besides, Harley'll protect me for a little while. Just enough time for me to sneak out! Then they'll never see me again since I'll be batgirl!"

"No!" He shouted. I was taken back. Never had I heard him yell so loud. "You can either stay here, or come with me." He started to leave. I looked around. I really didn't want to stay here so I followed Batman. But I had a plan. We made our way to the church. The bullet was shot from the top floor and thugs with clown paint guarded the door. This just screamed Joker. Now, in order for my plan to work, I needed to get to Harley. She would go all sappy love bug and take me to Joker straight away. My one problem now was getting away from Batman. The three men in front of the medical center were easy. It took us two minutes tops. Batman opened the door.

"Hey, Batman. I think we should split up." I suggested.

"Split up?" he asked. He said this as if it was the dumbest question in the world.

"Yeah. We'll cover more ground that way. Besides. I don't really want to….see….her." I explained. I think he got the bait. Maybe he'd actually believe that seeing my birth mother would traumatize me. I tried to put on my best scared face.

"Wait for me at the courthouse. I'll come back for you." He said.

"Okay." I replied. He walked into the building. Batman would be just fine. He can handle himself. Now. Time to get out of this costume. I ran as fast as I could to the top of the Ace Chemical building. It was a lot easier to get up there when I had my grappling gun. I changed back into my old clothes. I was Sarina Gibson once more. Perfect. I scanned the area, looking for Harley Quinn. It couldn't be too hard to find a blonde bimbo strutting around a prison. I was right. It wasn't too hard. I saw her a couple blocks down from the church. And around the block, was a group of Penguin's thugs. Lightbulb. I had a brilliant idea. If I could get Harley to walk past at the exact moment, she'd see her poor baby girl getting pushed around by some thugs. I had to time it just right. I climbed down the building and made my way to the alleyway. Here goes nothing.

"Look what we have here!" One of the thugs said, pointing me out to his buddies. They all started cheering. I tried to act all scared and innocent. The innocent part was a stretch.

"Why don't you spend some time with a real man instead of that stupid Bruce Wayne." The boys circled around me.

"Please, just let me go." I whimpered.

"Aw look boys. She scared." One of them said.

"Why don't we cheer her up." Another added. They all burst out laughing. Maybe Harley wasn't going to come. It looked like I was SOL. I would have to fight them myself and find another way to Harley. I felt one of them push me against the wall. I was about to kick him away when someone did that for me. Harley Quinn was beating up the thugs with ease.

"That'll teach you to hurt my little ANGEL!" She shouted, knocking another thug down. She was beating them up with ease. I gotta say, I was impressed. Once Harley finished the thugs off, she turned to me. I got a good chance to look at her. She had changed since the last time I saw her in the botanical gardens at the asylum. She had died her tips orangey red and her outfit was ten times tighter. Before I could say a word she hugged me as tight as she could. "Oh SARINA! I missed you so much! Did those bastards hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine thanks." I replied. She pulled away from the hug.

"Oh Mistah J will be so happy to see you. He needs a little cheering up. Your poor daddy is sick!" She shouted. Joker? Sick? Was that even possible? "Please, join us Sarina. It's a barrel of laughs! We can be a big happy family! Your daddy can make you princess of Gotham! And then THE WORLD!"

"That's why I came to find you." I lied. "I want to join you…...mom." The smile on her face was about a mile wide.

"C'mon! Mistah J'll be thrilled!" She giggled. She did cartwheels down the street. I really hoped my plan would work. A loud bang came from behind me. I snapped towards it. The church was on fire. Batman was in the church. I gulped. "Don't worry Sweetie! It's just a trap for batbrain. Hopefully he's been blown to smithereens! This way!" Batman must've got out. Yeah! He must've! I followed Harley. Praying I was right.

She led me to some abandoned steel mill. We walked right on through, since we were on the thugs side they didn't need to shoot us. There were whispers about me being there. I could feel eyes on me too. We made our way to the loading bay. I could tell where Joker was right away. Joker's Funhouse. It was bright and colorful. Harley jumped up to the 'Funhouse' She was about to pull a ladder down for me when I jumped up.

"Oh Mistah J!" Harley called. "I have a surprise for you!" I heard the Joker alright. But he was coughing. Was he really sick. Harley led me into the room. Joker was in a chair, hooked up to dozens of different machines. Joker looked up at me. I gasped. His skin was disgusting. It looked like it was falling off. Either that was fantastic makeup or he really was sick.

"I know, I look gorgeous." Joker smirked.

"She didn't mean it Puddin'." Harley replied. "She was just surprised, that's all. You look beautiful!" Joker ignored her.

"So, you here to join us Sarina?" He asked. I gulped in a deep breath of air and nodded.

"Yes." I said.

"YAY!" Harley squealed in excitement.

"What made…you change your mind?" Joker questioned with a cough.

"I just want to watch the world burn." I tried. Harley smiled but Joker laughed. It sounded forced. Like he was too weak to even laugh.

"I don't believe that." Joker smirked. "You're not that crazy. Tell us the truth." What could I say to make Joker believe me? That's when it hit me. In one swift motion I pulled out my green hairs hidden in my head. It was Harley's turn to gasp. Joker grinned.

"How can I fight something I can't control?" I questioned. "Whether I like it or not I'm going to turn into a killer clown. Might as well accept it."

"Welcome to the family kiddo." Joker coughed. Inside, I sighed with relief. He bought it! I smiled.

"So, what should I do?" I questioned. "Want me to go beat up some people or something?"

"NO!" Harley shouted. "No one's gonna hurt our baby! Right Mistah J?"

"Huh? Yeah sure…" Joker replied. He was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door.

"We got a doctor!" A man shouted. Harley rushed to the door. A woman was thrown into the room and Harley slammed the door behind her.

"Look Mistah J. I got you a doctor. She'll fix you! Or else!" Harley smirked. I knew that woman. She worked at the hospital. I had been there a couple times. She gave me a glow in the dark cast! Now, here she was. Her makeup running as she quivered in fear. I wish I could comfort her or something. But that was out of the question.

"Please….I..I….I." She stuttered. Harley kicked her in the stomach. The doctor cried in pain.

"HELP HIM!" Harley commanded. The Doctor went up to the Joker. She walked cautiously, as if he would jump out and go 'Boo'! That's something he would do.

"I don't bite. Much." He said weakly. The Doctor went to trying to help him. Harley looked at me.

"Don't you worry hun. Your daddy will be his old self again in no time!" Harley consoled me. Joker had to get better. I mean he was the Joker! He couldn't die! At least….I don't think he can die.

"Okay." Was all I could say. "So…what's the plan here?"

"As soon as Mistah J's better we're going take control of Arkham, then Gotham." Harley explained. Oh, that answered a lot of questions. NOT!

"How are we going to manage that?" I questioned.

"Your daddy has it all under control. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it snookums." Harley smirked. "Mommy's gotta go deal with the bitch doctor. Why don't you go look around." She walked back towards Joker. She wasn't much help. If I was going to learn anything I'd have to ask Joker directly. He was a little preoccupied at the moment. So, I might as well explore like Harley suggested. There wasn't much to see. No blueprints, no take over schemes. Unfortunately for me, Joker didn't write anything down. I spent the next hour searching through every nook and cranny of this place. Nothing too exciting. Great. So far, my plan wasn't working like I thought it would. A scream nearly blew out my eardrums. I turned to see Harley, dragging the Doctor to the edge of the funhouse. The door opened to reveal twenty or so thugs. Cheering.

"I promised you some entertainment, right boys?" She asked with an evil grin.

"Please!" The doctor begged. "I did my best!"

"Well. You should've tried harder!" Harley growled. In one swift motion Harley kicked the doctor down to the ground. That was at least a story drop. It was a challenge to just climb up it. And I was a trained pro. That looked like it hurt. I wish I could help her. "Oh Mr. Hammer!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A giant one armed man with a hammer marched into the room.

"HARLEY!" Joker called.

"Coming Mr. J!" Harley called back. She walked into the back of the room. The men were all chanting.

"HAMMER! HAMMER!" They cheered. That doctor looked like she was going to pee herself. Harley and Joker were talking about something. I couldn't quite tell what it was. Wait! Did I see what I thought I saw? A dark figure behind the grates. Could it be? Batman? Yes! It was Batman! The second I saw him he disappeared. That was Brucie alright! He'd save that doctor! I sighed with relief. Harley charged back to the edge.

"Change of plan, take her to the smelting chamber. Mr. J wants this one to suffer a little longer." Harley groaned. The men sighed, as a group of them left with the doctor. I found myself staring down at the men. Searching for Batman. I didn't have to wait long. In the blink of an eye, Batman popped out of a grate and took down one of the thugs. I couldn't help but smile. He was good at his job. Harley groaned.

"Well, look who didn't get blown to piece's in Mr. J's lovely trap. Don't let him get away again, boys!" Harley barked. I knew those men didn't stand a chance against Batman. I was right. In no time, every single last one of them was down for the count. "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead! Well there's no way you're getting to Mr. J or our little girl. We're all safe and sound up here. You can just stay down there and burn!" Batman looked me in the eyes. There was no denying it now. I disobeyed orders. I just winked at him. "C'mon Sweetie." Harley grabbed my hand and pulled me in. Closing the door behind her. That wouldn't stop Batman. He'd be back. Eventually. Joker didn't look any better. In fact, he looked worse. Wait….what was I gonna say to Joker?

"Do you have a bathroom around here?" I asked.

"Down the hall to the left honey!" Harley smirked.

"Thanks." I smiled. I followed the directions and made my way to the bathroom. It wasn't much. But it'll do. I just needed some time to think of what exactly I'd say to Joker. Harley wouldn't tell me anything. And Joker was smart. If I was too demanding about my questions he'd know I was a double agent. Maybe he already knew. I bet he could smell spy from a mile away.

"Oh Mistah J! It's a miracle! You look perfect!" Harley giggled. I pressed my ear up against the door. Did that doctor actually cure Joker? "Oh wait…..that's not you, is it."

"Be quiet Harley!" Joker snapped. He didn't sound as sickly as usual. Maybe he was getting better. But what on earth was she talking about? Not him? I glanced at myself in the mirror. Oh god. It was getting words. The green hair was spreading. Now not only was a chunk of my hair green. But nearly half of my head was! And my eyebrows. Oh no oh no oh no! The green was spreading to them too. What was happening to me? I flushed the toilet and turned on the sink to make sure it didn't sound suspicious. I did a quick side sweep with my hair. Perfect. Green be gone! Add a little bit of Harley's hair spray and no one would ever know. However, I didn't know how much longer I could hide it. Maybe I really was turning into him. I walked back into the main room. Joker was still hooked up to the machine. Harley by his side.

"So. You think Batman's gonna find a way in here?" I asked.

"Oh I'm...counting on it." Joker smirked with a cough.

"What are you planning on doing?" I questioned.

"Ah Ah Ah" He coughed up some phlegm. "That'll spoil the fun." He replied. This wasn't working. He wasn't going to tell me anything. He was probably on to me.

"Right." I sighed.

"Sarina." He said weakly. I looked into his eyes. Even though he was practically dying, his eye still had that sinister feel about them. "Be a good girl and go kick some Bat-butt." Wait. Did he just ask me to fight Batman?

"You want me to fight Batman?" I questioned.

"Sweetie, she could get hurt!" Harley mentioned.

"Did you see her back at the asylum? She can handle herself." Joker smirked. He must've known that I was a spy. He tossed me a walkie talkie. "I'll be in touch." I nodded. This was a test. To see if I was really on his side. Fighting Batman. Great. Like that was gonna happen. How can I beat the man who taught me everything I knew? I left the 'funhouse' and went off to find Batman. This wasn't going to end well.


	4. The Boy Wonder

Chapter 4

Batman. I had to fight the Dark Knight. Why does Joker know me so well? Okay, knowing Batman, he went after that doctor. All I had to do was find the smelting chamber. What the heck is a smelting chamber? God why was this so difficult! I made my way into this elevator room. Sadly, the door was locked.

"Of course." I groaned. I sighed and turned around only to bump into someone. My instincts told me to jump back into defense position. I followed my instincts. My heart sank as I stared at the person before me. The boy wonder. Robin.

"Of course what?" he asked. I growled as I tried to walk around him. He stopped me. "Wow, where ya going? You do know you're in the Joker's hid out. Right?"

"Oh is that what this place is?" I asked sarcastically. "I thought I was in Buckingham Palace. My mistake."

"It's not safe here. Let me take you somewhere safe." He replied, trying to sound so macho. URG! Why is he so annoying!

"I can handle myself. Thanks." I scoffed.

"Look, I can't just let you walk out of here unprotected." Robin said.

"Yeah, you can. It's actually really easy. All you have to do is get out of my way." I smirked. I tried to walk around him but he was like a giant wall. He wouldn't let me pass. I turned on my heel and tried to open the door again. I put all my weight into pulling it. Yanking with all my might. Nothing. It wouldn't budge. Great. Robin walked up behind me and pushed the door open. Oh….well I felt stupid. One of those days I guess.

"Handle yourself huh?" He questioned with a cocky grin.

"Shut up." I snapped. I charged through the door. We were in some kind of assembly line. I kept charging through but Robin jumped in front of me and stopped me. "Look, I know you're trying to be some suave hero like Batman, but it's not working. I'm not a wittle girl." Robin looked shocked. I don't think anyone had ever talked to him like that before.

"I'm just trying to help." He said. He let go of my shoulders.

"I don't need it." I groaned. This time I was able to walk around him and into the next room.

I hadn't seen Robin in a while. He must've given up. However, something in my gut told me that that wouldn't be the last time I saw him tonight. There was nothing in that room. Soon I went into the next room only to find the Smelting Chamber. Of course. Only I knew Batman was here. Thugs were running around like crazy. Fearing for their lives. With all the commotion I was able to sneak into a room across the way where the Doctor was. When she saw me she started freaking out. Her eyes widened and she tried to break free herself. It broke my heart a little. She thought I was actually going to hurt her.

"No, hey. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here to get you out." I consoled. She calmed down a little but she was still tense. I easily untied the ropes. As soon as I turned around, Batman was behind me. I jumped. "God, you scared the crap out of me."

"Why didn't you stay in the courthouse like I told you to?" He snapped.

"Well, you see. There was this thing and uhmmm….the Riddler…he….uh….riddled me…." I tried. "Okay, I lied!"

"We'll talk about this later." He groaned. He turned to the Doctor. He started asking her questions about Joker. I already knew the answers but Batman wasn't listening to me. Besides. I couldn't just say outright that I was a double agent. I'm sure Joker has this place wired. Now how could I tell Batman without letting Joker know? It hit me like a ton of bricks. I leaned up against a wall. I tried to make it look like I was tapping in annoyance. In all actuality, I was using morse code. Basically, I said:

"Batman. I'm already in with Joker. If you stop me now, he'll know I'm a double agent and definitely kill me. If you can help me convince him, I can tell you everything you need to know. Everything. All I need you to do is put on a show for Joker. Let me beat you up. Just pretend. After a few minutes get up and go on. Please. You know it's a good idea. Blink once for yes, twice for no."

Batman continued his conversation with the Doctor to make it look like we weren't communicating. But I knew he heard me. He must've! He turned and looked at me after he finished his conversation. Then, he blinked once. He knew that since I'd pulled it off this far, it would only make it worse if he had me stop now. That's when I lunged. The woman jumped. Batman pushed me off. He threw a punch and I dodged. That man was good. He was really putting on a show. He let me get a couple punches in and he got in a few. I grabbed his batarang from his belt and flung it at him. He stumbled. I hit him over and over again. Batman pulled himself together and punched me in the face. I stumbled. In a swift motion I jumped on Batman's back and slammed his head into a wall. Batman crumbled to the floor. I grabbed a nearby lamp and repeatedly hit him. He tried to pull himself up. Time for the grand finale. I jumped on his back and slammed his head into the ground. The woman screamed and cried. She bought it. Did Joker? I pulled out my walkie talkie.

"Batman's taking a little nap." I smirked. Joker's laugh cackled over the walkie talkie and then turned into a laugh.

"Excellent work my dear." Joker replied. "What are you gonna do with that good for nothing bitch doctor?" Oh. Forgot about her.

"What do you want me to do with her?" I asked.

"Kill her." Joker replied. I gulped. How was I gonna fake this one? I turned towards the woman. She was crying in the corner. I knew what I had to do. Batman was gonna kill me.

"Consider it done." I said. My feet moved slowly as I walked up to her. She screamed and cried. I had to do it. I crouched up in front of her. She looked at me. Fear in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." I mouthed. With that, I slammed her head against the wall. I checked her pulse. Still alive of course. Just as I intended. She'd have a killer headache but she was alive. I grabbed her feet and started to drag her. I had to put her somewhere safe. Somewhere no one could find her. I tried to get her out of there safely but it wasn't too easy. I managed to get her outside of the building without giving her too many bruises. As I glanced around, I tried to find a place to keep her safe. Where could I put an unconscious body?

"I guess you can handle yourself. Killing off innocent people." I looked up to see Robin glaring at me. I looked back down at what I was doing.

"Okay, I know exactly what this looks like. But before we jump to any rash conclusions, let's talk this over." I started, Robin punched me. "OWW!" That Hurt! Robin picked up the woman bridal style. Of course. Always a showman. He quickly realized that the woman was still breathing.

"Oh." He said.

"Oh." I mimicked, annoyed and in pain.

"Why did you knock her out?" He asked.

"Well, Joker wanted her dead. I was protecting her." I explained.

"By knocking her out?" He questioned.

"Yes by knocking her out!" I snapped. "Now, will you help me put her somewhere safe or not?"

"I know just the place." Robin replied.

I found myself on top of the Ace Chemical building. Robin placed her body on the roof. Leaning against Batman's outfit storage unit. It was a safe place. No one would notice her up here. Eventually, she'd wake up. I was hoping she wouldn't do anything stupid. I looked up at Robin. He was too busy focused on the other container. Inside was my batgirl outfit.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a bat running around without her mask." Robin smirked.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"I'm not a big fan of Batgirl." Robin replied. I knew he hated me. But I always wondered why.

"What's wrong with Batgirl?"

"She's just so…..cocky. She's a smart ass and she thinks she's god's gift to earth." Robin groaned. "So annoying." I DID NOT THINK I WAS GOD"S GIFT TO EARTH!

"I think she's an inspiration." I snapped.

"Yeah, she inspired you to run around prisons and knock out innocent women." Robin mumbled. I glared daggers at him. God he was so stupid!

"Well, thank you for your help but I must be going." I replied.

"Hang tight." Robin smirked. I had no idea what he was talking about. Until he grabbed me around the waist and jumped off the building. I screamed. Robin was not someone I trusted with my life. As I gripped onto his collar and buried my face in his chest, I couldn't help but think he smelt nice. "You can open your eyes now." I peeked out to find myself back on the ground. I quickly jumped out of Robin's arms.

"That was incredibly rude!" I shouted. "You don't just….grab women and jump off buildings!"

"Hey, you're eyes look kind of blue right now." Robin said, completely ignoring what I just said. Yes, it was possible. My eyes liked to change colors.

"Are you evening listening to me?" I groaned.

"No, it's just….you're eyes are usually green." He replied. "And in this light they look blue."

"How do you know what my eyes usually look like?" I snapped. He didn't reply. "I'll tell you what, I-!" Before I could finish my sentence I blacked out.


	5. Tea Parties and Snipers

Chapter 5

I heard it. Tic Toc Tic Toc. A clock. No, a metronome. I strained to listen. My head was spinning in a million different ways. As I pried my eyes open they only wanted to slam shut again. A hand stroked my face. Robin? No. Robin's hands were much bigger and tougher. My eyes fluttered. The world began to come into focus. At least, I think it was the world. It looked more like a dream. I was wearing a blue dress and a white apron. Rope tied me securely to a wooden chair. My black mary Janes looked so familiar. When I looked up at the man across from me, I knew exactly what was going on.

"Oh Alice, I'm so happy to have you here!" Mad hatter smiled like a child on christmas. He thinks I'm Alice. That's just dandy. "Would you like some tea Alice? I made it special just for you!"

"Where am I?" I tried.

"Wonderland, my dear Alice." He replied. Okay, we need to try something else. "Isn't it beautiful Alice?" Maybe if I play along he won't murder me viciously.

"Yes. I just love it." I sighed. Living with Alfred made me a pro at my english accent. "Would you, happen to know where that gentlemen I was talking to earlier is?"

"That dreadful man was being rude to my Alice!" He snapped. Oh no. Did he kill Robin? Serves him right…. Oh what was I saying. Even he didn't deserve to die.

"Oh no, he's a nice man. Really." I smiled.

"Don't defend him Alice. He deserves everything he's getting." Mad Hatter groaned. "I gave him to a friend of mine." Good. He's still alive. But in the hands of some psycho in this joint. "Drink your tea Alice, please." I glanced down at it. That wasn't normal tea. There had to be some sort of mind control….thingamajig in it. Oh science is too hard.

"Oh but, Mister Hatter, I'm not thirsty." I tried.

"Just a sip Alice. It'll take you to a palace. We'll drink some tea, and then you'll see, A world free of malice." He begged. Rhyming. Why must there be rhyming?

"Jervis, let the kid go." A woman's voice groaned. We both glanced over to see Catwoman approaching us. I think this is the first time I've actually been glad to see her.

"How dare you interrupt me and Alice's tea party!" Mad Hatter shouted, furious. Suddenly, a bunch of men wearing rabbit masks burst into the room. I could tell that some of them were Joker men and Two Face men. They had been brainwashed with those stupid masks. "Get her!" The men began attacking Catwoman. It looked like she was busy at the moment. Now it was my turn to try and escape. I shook the chair back and forth trying to break out. I fell over on my side. Okay. This was going no where. I wiggled and fought. The rope rubbed against my wrist.

"Alice! My poor Alice, let me help you." With that, The Mad Hatter pulled the chair back up. Now I was right back where I started. Wait….the ropes. They were much looser now. Maybe my struggling paid off. I casually pulled my right hand out of the ropes, without him knowing. "That nasty woman won't be a problem much longer my dear Alice. Here, have some tea." He held the cup up to my lips. Before I let the liquid come near me I punched him in the face. He went down for the count. Knocked out in one punch. I looked up. Catwoman looked like she could handle herself. She had knocked out the last one.

"Solid punch kid." Catwoman smirked at me. "You have a future."

"Thanks." I replied sheepishly. "And thanks for, you know, helping me out."

"Eh, Jervis was starting to annoy me." She groaned. Right. This was much better. Wait….what about Robin?

"Have you seen Robin?" I questioned.

"The Boy Wonder?" She scoffed. "I haven't seen him." Oh God! Where the heck could he be? Who did Jervis give him too?

"Well, thanks again, but I must be off." I replied. I walked to the door. I turned back to look at her. "Hey, if you need anything let me know."

"I'll keep that in mind." Catwoman smirked. With that, she jumped out of the window. I sighed. Cats.

I had to get out of this dress. It was itching in all the wrong places. Plus the shoes were about three sizes too small. I climbed back up to the Ace Chemical building and suited up, once again. That woman was knocked out good. She was still asleep. How long was I gone? Anyway, I loved this outfit so much! Now, my main priority was to find Robin. Batman would kill me if he was dead. Before I could even begin to look for him, my walkie talkie went off.

"Hon, are you okay? Me and your father are worried sick." Harley's vouch buzzed over the walkie talkie. I pulled it out.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I replied. Like the Joker was worried about me, HA!

"Come on home Sweetie!" Harley chirped.

"Uh, I can't. I'm a little busy at the moment. I'll get back to you." I said.

"Oh." She said disappointed. "Okay. Bye snookums."

"Bye." I replied. I ripped out the walkie talkie chip and put it into my communication system. Now….Robin. Where would I find Robin? I scanned the whole city. Looking for any sign of him! Where could that idiot be? I turned on my super cool spy listening device. I could hear from over a hundred yards a way. I scanned through the conversations. A couple guys talking about Harley's boobs. Of course. Some of Two Face's goons complaining about the weather. That's when I found what I was looking for. Robin.

"You'll never get away with this." Robin sneered.

"I already have." Penguin's voice smirked. "You'll be perfect bait for the batbrain." I turned my cowl on and zoomed in towards the voice. Robin and the Penguin were standing on a giant crane above the water. Robin was tied up with chains and ropes. Penguin was standing next to him smoking a cigar. "Have a nice fall." With one fowl kick, Robin was knocked off the crane. I gasped. Robin stopped falling when the rope around his leg stopped him. He was dangling in the air. I sighed with relief. But that relief was short lived. Eight snipers surrounded Robin. This was a trap. And The Boy Wonder was in the middle of it. "Ain't no Bats gonna get outta my trap." Oh? I think this Bat is. Penguin left with a little swagger in his step. With a smirk I jumped off the building. At the flick of my wrist, I grabbed my grappling hook and shot it at another building, pulling myself up. God I loved this grappling hook! Okay. My plan of attack. Take down the snipers one at a time without the others being none the wiser. I smirked. Time for some real action.

I was crouched behind the first sniper. He was calm but he was trigger happy. Just itching to shoot something. Or someone. I was so close that I could smell his lovely scent of gin and sweat.

"C'mon ya dumb bat. Make your move." He mumbled to himself. I snuck up behind him carefully. Got right up in his ear.

"Okay." I whispered. Before he could react. I jumped him and slammed him on the ground, covering his mouth. In a matter of seconds he was out and his buddies at no idea. If I could just keep this up I'd be golden. I stared at his gun. It reminded me of the asylum. It was the same type of gun I'd used to get the keys from the guards. God was I stupid back then. Such a chicken. What happened to that girl? I hadn't seen her in a long time. I repeated this motion with the next six guards. One left. Only this time, he started to notice something was up. His heart was racing. He quickly got on his walkie talkie with the penguin.

"Boss….I don't know where Scar is…..and Blade isn't responding. I think that Bat's here." He practically whimpered.

"You think?" Penguin spat. "Kill the damn Bat already! I thought you were a professional!" I was planning on going for an inverted takedown. I'd been working on those. They were hard. Whenever I practiced with Bruce I always fell. The bruises on my neck were a painful reminder. Now was as good a time as any to practice. I hung right behead him. With a smirk, I was about to do my thing.

"What the?" He said. Uh oh. While I was in this position, I showed up in his scope's reflection. He knocked me down. It was training all over again. Except now, I was dangling from the edge of a scaffolding with a gun pointed at my head.

"You ain't Batman." He sneered.

"Batgirl." I corrected. He burst out laughing. I responded with a groan.

"You're just a kid!" He chuckled. This must of been the funniest thing he'd seen in a while.

"Teenager, thank you!" I snapped. He cocked his gun.

"Say goodnight, princess." He smirked. I smiled. With cunning ease, I quickly pulled myself up and knocked the man off. He was dangling from the edge. His gun splashed in the water. The man was so scared. He was quivering.

"Not without a bedtime story." I laughed.

"Please….please don't drop me! I can't swim!" The thug cried. I rolled my eyes. Pathetic.

"You call yourself a criminal." I groaned. "I was expecting more of a challenge." I yanked him back up. He was a heavy one. But Bruce had me pumping some iron. I made him promise I wouldn't look like a woman body builder. I got on top of him. "This is gonna hurt." With that, I slammed his head into the ground. He was down for the count. Now. To save Robin. I grappled over to the crane Robin was dangling from."How's it hanging?" I called.

"Funny." He called back. "Help me up!" I pulled him up. He certainly wasn't as fat as the other guy. I helped untie him and within minutes he was back on his feet.

"What. No thank you?" I questioned. He just looked at me. He's such a jerk! I could've of just left him there. But no, I had to save him!

"Why don't you go back to your daddy. I'm sure he needs your help with one of his evil schemes." He snapped. Yup, he was pissed. He was so nice to Sarina. Why is Batgirl any different?

"That's a low blow and you know it." I growled. We looked at each other for a long time. "Well, your welcome. I've gotta go."

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

"If you must know, I'm going to stop Joker." I replied. "My dad's up to something."

"You don't know?" Robin asked.

"Know what?" I snapped.

"Joker's sick." He said.

"I know that." I retorted.

"And he injected his blood into Batman." Robin added. My eyes widened. That I did not know.

"Batman's-" I started.

"Dying, yeah." Robin sighed. No NO NO! This isn't happening. Batman can't die. And neither can Joker…..what the hell is going on? Why isn't the universe exploding?

"Joker may have poisoned Gotham too." Robin added. Oh GOD!

"We have to help him!" I practically screamed. "Where is he?"

"I wish I knew." Robin said. It all started to sink in.

"We'll split up." I said. "You take the east side, I'll take the west side." He nodded and with that he was gone. I got into my communications and accessed the walkie talkie. I needed to hear this from the horse's mouth.

"You poisoned Batman." I choked out. I could barely believe what I was saying.

"Yes! Isn't it marvelous!" Joker laughed. He sounded…..normal. And not like he was dying.

"You sound a lot better." I replied. "What happened."

"Oh, I have good moments and bad moments." Joker replied. Right. There was more to this then just good and bad moments.

"What will killing Batman and half of Gotham solve, huh?" I snapped.

"OOO! Feisty!" Joker laughed. "Well to tell you the truth sweets, it won't solve anything."

"So why do it?" I asked.

"Why not?" He retorted.

"You know you're nothing without Batman." I snapped.

"Oh one of us will live." Joker replied. "The way I see it, this is the final showdown. It's either the bats or me." I was quiet as I soaked it all in. "The clock is running out. You have to pick who you're rooting for. Will you pick up the black pom poms or the green and purple ones.? You'll have to decide. The choice is yours. This one's gonna be a doozy." With that, Joker was gone. I stared at the city. It all sunk in. This was an impossible choice and Joker knew it. I crumbled down on top of the crane. What the hell was I going to do?


	6. She Can Hardly Breathe

(Hey guys! This is gonna be my last update for a week. My computer needs to go to the computer doctor...thing. It should be back in a week. Hopefully sooner. Oh well, thought I'd get this out while I had the chance! I hope you guys enjoy. Please review!)

Chapter 6

Robin POV

I had spent every second since Batgirl save me, dedicated to finding Sarina. I HAD to find Sarina! Last time I saw her some men in rabbit masks had knocked her out. She was in terrible danger! Once she was safe, I could look for Batman. Once I found him I could help him clean up this place of all those lunatics and batgirls. She was such a pain! Why did Batman even like her? Last week, me and Bruce were hanging out in the batcave and I begged for the thousandth time for him to tell me who batgirl was. He just laughed and said she was right in front of me! Why won't he just tell me? I think we should just end her before she turns on us. Anyone with ties to Joker is a threat. However….she did just save my life. Oh, I would've gotten out eventually! It didn't matter. A static voice came over on my communications.

"Hello Boy Wonder." His voice said. Filled with cocky swagger.

"Riddler." I sneered.

"Oh good, you're idiotic brain could comprehend that it was I, the one and only Riddler!" He proclaimed.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Nothing much. Just to prove that I'm better then you. That's all." Riddler replied.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" I questioned.

"Simple, really." Riddler explained. "It's obvious that you and Batgirl don't get along. However, she just saved your life. So I thought you should attempt to return the favor." Great. Now I had to save the bitch instead of searching for Sarina!

"What did you do to her?" I asked.

"Down Down, you must go. To find the girl, you wish you didn't know. I promise you I don't deceive. She so excited that she can hardly breathe. Where is she?" Riddler asked. Robin mulled this over. "Oh, did I forget to mention? You only have….oh lets say….three minutes until she dies. Better start looking." With that Robin was off. Batgirl had to be underground somehow. Suffocating. He had to keep looking. If she died, Batman would kill him.

Sarina POV

I gulped in a ton of air as my eyes fluttered open. Okay, this was a bad day. How come people keep kidnapping me? I don't even remember being kidnapped! One minute I'm grappling around Arkham and the next thing I know I'm in a small cylindrical chamber. I know, big words. Thank god I'm not claustrophobic. A TV flickered on in front of me.

"Good, you're awake." He smirked. The green question mark gave away his identity.

"Lovely. As if I wasn't dealing with enough psychos." I groaned. "So, what Riddle have ya got for me? I've heard 'em all. The Horse's name was Friday? Ask the man what the other one would say and then do the opposite?"

"Unfortunately Batgirl, this riddle isn't for you. You are the riddle." He replied.

"I'm honored. But if the riddle isn't for me, who's it for?" I questioned.

"Why Robin of course." Riddler smirked. I bit my lower lip. I'm dead. "Fear is a perfectly normal reaction to the situation you're in."

"Me? Scared? You clearly don't know me." I laughed.

"We'll see about that." Riddler snapped. That's when my feet got cold and wet. I looked down to find a small pool of water forming around me. "In about three minutes this compartment will flood and you will drown. That is, of course, unless Robin manages to save you in time. Which I doubt he will. I hope you enjoy your last few seconds of life."

"I'll try and savor it." I replied sarcastically. Even though I had a cocky attitude, I was really scared shitless. Robin couldn't handle a Riddler challenge! He was too….stupid! I was dead. Might as well accept it. At least I died a hero before I could see myself turn into a villain. Oh that's good. That should be in a movie. Plus, that statement couldn't be anymore perfect for my Batman/ Joker scenario. The water rose in the chamber rose. Up, Up, Up! The higher it rose, the faster my heart pumped. So. This is how it ends. Personally, I thought my death would be Joker related. Guess not. Thank god I didn't bet on it. The water was just below my chin. I was treading water just to say a float. My face was pressed against the ceiling. One. Last. Breath. I gulped in as much air as I could before I was encased in water. I wish this would go by faster. Me dying and all. Time just seemed to slow down. I tried kicking and banging on the walls but I knew it was useless. I closed my eyes. Waiting for the end. Until a rough hand grabbed my arm and yanked me up.

I ended up coughing a gallon of water and what felt like one of my lungs when we got on the roof. Robin didn't even acknowledge my presence. He just stood next to me. After my coughing fit is over, I looked up at him.

"Guess we're even." I groaned.

"I guess so." He replied. "Can you stand?" I quickly stood up.

"I'm fine." I snapped.

"Okay." He said. With that he was off as if he had better things to do. I was hoping I could hold the whole 'I saved your life' thing over his head for a little longer. But I guess not.

"Poor batgirl. Always used and abused by The Boy Wonder." Riddler's voice echoed over my communications.

"Think of it as a running gag." I replied dryly.

"You sound like Joker." His cocky tone smirked.

"Tell me about it." I snapped. With that, I turned off my communications. That outta shut him up for a while. He's kind of a douche.

Robin POV

Sarina. Where could she possibly be in this place? Oh I hope she's alright! She thinks she can handle herself but she's just a kid. This place is worse then she could ever imagine. Thugs would want to do everything to her. Everything. He shivered at the thought. He had to find her! Before she got hurt. Sarina was a stubborn girl. She didn't trust me as Robin at all. I'd have to confront her as myself. Then I could take her somewhere safe. I pulled out my cell phone. It rang a while before she finally answered.

"Tim? Where are you?" She asked. Her voice was filled with concern. Oh he hoped she was alright.

"I came into Arkham after you. We have to get you out of here." I replied. She was quiet for a bit.

"I…I can't leave Bruce. I have to find him." Sarina said.

"Bruce will be fine." I soothed. I had to calm her down. "All you should be worried about is getting out of here."

"I can handle it." Sarina replied. "You need to get out of Arkham. Now!" I smiled. She was worried about my safety. How ironic.

"You shouldn't worry about me." I said. "Can you meet me on top of the Ace Chemical building. Can you get up there?"

"I think I can manage. Can you get up there?" She retorted.

"I think I can manage." I smiled.

"Bye." She said in her sweet honey voice.

"Goodbye." I replied, hanging up. If anything happens to her, I don't think I could ever live with myself.

Sarina POV

My mission. Get to the top of the Ace Chemical building and change back into my normal clothes before Tim got there. How the hell did he even get into Arkham! He was going to get hurt! These men were ruthless. They'd eat a sweet kid like him for breakfast. I grappled like the wind up to the ace chemical building. My heart was racing when my feet slammed on the roof. Damn! That woman was still knocked out! I rushed to my suit capsule only to realize that the only clothes I had was my Alice dress and shoes. I groaned. A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. I changed at the speed of light into the most uncomfortable outfit on the planet. No less then a second after I buckled my shoes, Tim showed up.

"Sarina." He said. I turned towards him. The tall, handsome boy was as dashing as ever. He wore jeans and a t-shirt along with his red converse. I smiled sheepishly at him. He rushed up to me and hugged me as if I'd die if he let go. I wrapped my hands around his neck. This felt perfect. I breathed in his scent. Something about it was….familiar. He finally let go. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I had a bit of a run in with the Mad Hatter. But…I'm better now." I replied. "Really."

"We need to get you somewhere safe. Where no one else can hurt you." Tim said.

"I don't need your help." I started.

"Sarina, this isn't the time for you to act all brave." Tim soothed. "You're just a little girl. These men will hurt you." I sighed. It was useless to fight with him. It was time to compromise. Well, at least a fake compromise to calm him down.

"Okay. I'll stay here. I'm pretty sure I'll be safe." I smiled. Tim calmed down a little. I put my hand on his cheek. "I'll be fine." He sighed with relief. "Now I want you to march your butt out of Arkham City. This instant!" He looked like he was about to say something but he stopped himself.

"Sure." He replied. "Stay here."

"Stay hidden!" I called. He climbed down the building. Oh I hope he was okay! He could get hurt! I tried to calm myself down. If he stayed hidden, he'd be fine. Now to get out of this god awful outfit. I quickly changed back into the batsuit. It was a hundred times more comfortable! I reluctantly turned my communications on. If Riddler could take a hint, he would've given up by now. It wasn't Riddler trying to talk to me anyway.

"Sarina! Sweetie? Are you okay?" Harley questioned over the receiver, panicked.

"Mom, I'm fine." I said. "Had a little run in with Jervis, but it's all taken care of."

"Jervis?" She freaked.

"It's okay. I've taken care of it." I soothed. Man, I was calming everyone down today.

"Okay. Can you come home now hon?" She begged. She was like a little girl begging to go to Disney World but her parents just couldn't afford it.

"I'm working on something. I think Penguin is planning an attack." I lied. "I'm putting a stop to it."

"Be careful." She said.

"I will. I promise." With that I hung up. Hopefully that lie will hold up for a while. Harley was dumb. As for her boyfriend….well….I hope that lie holds up for a while. Now. My main objective was to find Batman. He needed my help whether he would admit it or not. Some of my hair fell out in front of me. Green. I sighed. Joker's question lingered in my mind. **_"It's either the bats or me."_** I shook that thought out of my mind. Batman. Find Batman. That's all I needed to think about right now. Oh and staying alive. That was important too.


	7. Freeze!

(GOT MY COMPUTER FIXED! Yay! So, here's my new chapter. I hope you enjoy! Also, if you like this story I suggest you check out "Mystique" by xXKateRydelleXx. "Shadows of Arkham City" by Shadow Knight 1121 is another one of my favs. Also, read "Never Leave Your Partner Behind" by JanEyrEvanescence12. Just some suggestions. Please read and review!)

Chapter 6

I made my way through Arkham City. Where was Batman when ya needed him? Sadly, I didn't have a pair of black yoga pants like last time. So, It was back to the old fashioned way. By looking around like an idiot. This was going to take a while. It was interesting to look how awful the old buildings ended up after a couple months in Arkham. As I kept moving I realized, it was freaking cold! I understand it was the middle of winter but it was ridiculously cold. I mean…..freezing! That's when it clicked. Mr. Freeze. He's here? Oh of course he's here! Everyone was here. Even Ivy. Gulp. Didn't want to run into her anytime soon. The hair spray started to wear off and my green hair flopped into my face. What if this got worse? Like it wasn't just my hair that became more Joker like. No! I can't think of this crap! It'll drive me insane! Maybe not thinking about it would do the same thing. There had to be a way to reverse this! This looks like a job for a scientist. Wasn't Mr. Freeze a scientist? No, he wouldn't help me! Would he? There was only one way to find out. Luckily there was an app for that. I set my batsuit to read for temperature. The coldest point would lead me straight to him. As I followed the temp readings I ended up at the G.C.P.D. building. Mr. Freeze had to be in there. However, the door needed some sort of remote electrical charge. Like I had that with me! Urgh! There's got to be a back or….something! So, I grappled to the back of the building and jumped onto a raft in the water. I smiled when I saw a small vent in the building. I quickly grappled into the vent and made my way into the building. Freeze was in there alright. It felt like I was in Antarctica or something. I should know, I went there with Bruce once. Something about going to all seven continents. Anyway, I made my way down some stairs. Everything was going good. Until I saw my only way to Freeze was through some sort of hot steam. Ironic. How was I going to get through that? I heard him typing on his computer or something in there. Maybe he could turn it off for me.

"Excuse me! Mr. Freeze!" I called. It was silent for a moment. I heard the heavy footsteps of his robotic suit come towards me. I gulped. Mr. Freeze stood before me.

"Did Batman send you?" He questioned. His robotic voice gave me the chills.

"No. Why? Were you expecting him?" I asked.

"I'm working on his antidote." Mr. Freeze explained.

"You are? Didn't see that coming." I replied.

"He didn't tell you?" He asked.

"Nah. I'm on a need to know basis." I smirked. He didn't smile back. I shrugged it off. "Anyway, I need to speak with you. I need your help." Why is it that I always want the help of super villains?

"I'm not interested." Mr. Freeze replied.

"Please. It's urgent." I begged. He didn't respond.

"Leave this place." He demanded. Mr. Freeze walked back into his lab. I groaned. He was a stubborn one. Wait…I knew someone else with the last name Freeze. Well….it wasn't spelt like that. It was spelt like Fries but pronounced like Freeze. Oh! I remember! Nora Fries was my dance teacher when I was five! Maybe he knows her.

"Hey, Mr. Freeze. Are you related to someone named Nora?" I questioned. He walked back out to the hallway.

"Nora is my wife." He replied. "How do you know her?" His voice sounded defensive.

"When I was five she was my dance teacher!" I smirked. His face softened. "I remember that she was an amazing dancer! Plus, I used to think she was a princess because she was so pretty." When I said that, I noticed a sparkle in his eye. It all came back to me. God, it had been a long time since I thought of Nora. "One day. I went up to her after class and asked her if she ever found her prince charming. She smiled and said she found the most charming prince in the whole world. Me, being a naive five year old, asked her if I could ride his horse. She just laughed." Mr. Freeze was quiet for a long time. He pressed something on his suit and the hot steam turned off.

"Come in." He said. Mr. Freeze walked back to his lab and I followed. "What exactly do you need from me?" I sighed. I had to tell someone sometime.

"I don't know what happened. But ever since this morning, my hair has been…" I explained. I made sure the coast was clear before I whispered the rest of my sentence. "turning green."

"Green?" he questioned. He said it the same way you would say 'Really?' to an idiot. I nodded.

"See." I said, I let all my hair down. A green flood covered my face. "I washed my hair for two hours! Nothing." It was just a streak this morning and now it's everywhere!"

"How exactly is this urgent?" He questioned, annoyed. Right. If you don't know the whole story it doesn't seem very urgent. Maybe I could tell him! Pssh. No! I can't trust Mr. Freeze. Can I?

"It's a really long story and you have to trust me." I said. Yes, because if I can't trust Freeze, he can surely trust me! "I wouldn't be asking you if it wasn't truly important." He face looked compassionate. You know, he was really a nice guy. He didn't seem like a villain at all. With that, he plucked a green hair from one side of my head and a blonde from the other. I winced when he did.

"I'll see what I can do." He replied.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much it means to me!" I smirked. I started to walk out of the room when a thought came to me. "Oh and Mr. Freeze." He looked up at me. "Next time you see Nora, tell her I finally got my pirouettes down pat!" He was quiet.

"I'll be sure to do that." He said. He looked sad. Maybe something happened to Nora. Oh god! I didn't mean to bring back any harsh memories. I quickly left, not wanting to make the situation any worse.

* * *

><p>Harvey Dent was displeased. He didn't like being made a fool of. Batman and Batgirl had certainly done that. After his men got him down, he went to his old campaign office. He liked it there.<p>

"Batman made a fool of us! He and his bat-brat must suffer!" He shouted.

"We should be fair about it…." He added.

"Screw it! Let's kill 'em!" He snapped.

"Together they're strong….we should kill them one at a time. Have our men hunt one of them down and bring them here." Dent said. "Maybe Batman first." With that, he tossed his coin high in the air. He caught like he had so many times before. The coin landed good side up. "How about Batgirl." He flipped it again. This time, the coin didn't land the way Batgirl would've wanted.

"Ladies first." He sneered.

* * *

><p>Sarina continued her search for Batman. It turns out to be extremely difficult hunting down a man in a bat suit. She was considering giving up when she heard a commotion coming from the roof. She rushed over and glanced down. Batman was fighting….ninjas? Man, everyone was in Arkham! I was about to jump down and help him when someone did it for me. Robin leaped out of nowhere and whistled in his own cocky way. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. He started taking down the ninjas as if they were nothing.<p>

"Call him off!" A ninja sneered.

"I can take her!" Robin shouted proudly. I groaned. Shuttup Robin!

"Stand Down." Batman commanded. With a sigh, Robin did as he was told.

"Do not follow us." She snapped as the ninjas jumped away. But….I saw a little light on one of the ninja's shoulders. I smirked. Batman you devil. A tracking device? Clever!

"I didn't need your help." Batman said solemnly.

"Really? That's not what it looked like from where I was standing." Robin replied.

"I had it under control. Why did Alfred send you?" He questioned.

"He was worried about you." Robin explained.

"Take this. Get it analyzed and start searching the hospitals and emergency rooms. Anyone with this blood in them will be dead in 24 hours." Batman commanded.

"Who's blood is it?" Robin interogated. This was followed by an awkward silence. "Oh…..it's yours….isn't it? I'll get it to the hospitals and come back. You need my help here."

"I can handle it! You're needed in Gotham. Things could get worse. Much worse." Batman snapped.

"You think? If Strange really knows who you are, what happens if he tells everyone? How will you-" Robin started. Batman gripped his shoulders.

"Trust me. I'll find a way." He interupted. Robin reluctantly handed him the line launcher.

"If you need me, you know where to find me." Robin said.

"I know!" Batman snapped. "Now go!" With that, Robin was off. Thank god. That'd get rid of him for a while. Without a moment to lose I jumped off the building and grappled right in front of Batman.

"There you are B-man! I've been looking everywhere for you!" I said.

"I assume you've heard." Batman replied. My happiness subsided as I recalled his impending doom.

"Yeah….Don't worry Bats. I'm stopping Joker." I smirked with determination.

"You should help Robin." He said.

"Eww no!" I snapped. "You might as well ask me to marry Penguin. It's not happening. You need my help and I'll do everything in my power to do so." Batman sighed.

"Months and months of training and you haven't changed since the first day I've met you." He sighed.

"That's the understatement of the century." I mumbled.

"Be careful out there." Batman cautioned.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful." I consoled him. "And you better be too. If you've got what Joker's got…things won't be easy."

"I know." He said.

"Do you really think Mr. Freeze is working on your antidote?" I asked.

"He better be. Today isn't a good day to push me." Batman snapped. He had a point. I nodded.

"I'll go see if I can get some more info on the cure." I said. "You…take it easy."

"I will." He replied.

"Oh! And call me, kay? I was worried sick about you." I smirked. I saw what I thought was a flicker of a faint smile. Bruce was a happy, carefree guy, but Batman was his polar opposite. Sometimes I forgot they were the same person. But that little smile reminded me of my Bruce. I wasn't going to lose him. Joker wasn't going to take away someone I loved again.

I was going back to Freeze. He wasn't exactly sociable, but he was the only scientist I knew in this nut-joint. You know….maybe Joker was a scientist. I mean…..he knew how to put together that TITAN formula. No. I wasn't asking him. Freeze. He was my best bet. However, at the G.C.P.D. building, there were dozens of two-face's men trying to break in. He probably wanted some of Freeze's ice tech. I wasn't getting in there without them getting to me. Okay. This wasn't going to work.

"I see your in a bit of a predicament." The Riddler's cocky voice boomed. Shit! It was on speaker! I turned it off speaker and backed away from the ledge. The men looked up at my position but they didn't seem to notice me.

"Riddler! Shuttup! I'm incognito!" I snapped in a hushed whisper.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said. "Let me fix that." I raised an eyebrow. Riddler apologizing? Now I've seen it all. A loud siren erupted around me and a bright green spotlight shined on me. I tried to get out of the light but It was no use. The light was literally glued on me. "OH BOYS! I found batgirl for you. What are you waiting for? Come and get her." The men charged and started up to the roof of the building. Now Riddler was talking to me. "Isn't nice? I have a bunch of men doing my bidding and I don't even have to pay them."

"When I'm done with these idiots, I'm coming after you." I groaned as I starting sprinting across the rooftops.

"Consider this one of my riddles." Riddler smirked as he turned off the communications.

"Consider this one of my riddles." I mimicked. The men were after me. Some on the roofs, some on the ground.

"GRENADE!" I heard a thug shout. Shit! A grenade flew at me. The force of the explosion knocked me right off the roof. I thought I was a goner. My grappling gun was stuck in my belt (Note to self, talk to Lucius about new belt design) and I was plummeting to the ground. I closed my eyes, expecting the worse. Instead, I landed in beefy arms. I opened my eyes to a thug holding me.

"I got 'er boys!" He called. I leaped out of his arms and kicked him in the head.

"No he doesn't boys!" I called. I stood in the center of a mob. Dozens of men ready to smash my head into the pavement. I smirked This was gonna be fun. "C'mon boys. Give me your best shot." They charged. I fought with all my might. Knocking down thug after thug. I was starting to lose steam and I had barely made a dent in the number of men. This wasn't going to end well. One of the thugs got a lucky shot in and twisted my arm behind my back. I held back a screech. He got my arms and legs in a position where I couldn't move. Just squirm. That's all I did as they dragged me to Two-Face's hideout.


	8. Sold!

(Hey everyone! So happy to be writing this again! :D Anyway, I understand if you do the math from the my "Just or Laughs" story to find out eighteen months later, it's not anywhere near St. Patricks day. But I thought I'd mention it because it was coming up soon and talking about Christmas now would just be weird. I hope you can overlook that! Also, there's a part where it switched from videotapes to the people watching the tape. I'll separate the sections and put the tapes in italics but hopefully no one gets too confused. I'll rewrite it if it becomes an issue. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Please read and review!)

Chapter 8

BAM! My body slammed on the hard wooden floor. My muscles tensed and my body ached. Kicking and fighting for freedom is tiresome. I scanned my surroundings. The courthouse. Of course. Where Two-Face shot me just a few hours ago. A pair of fancy black leather shoes waltzed towards me. I looked up and saw his face. Both of 'em. Two-Face.

"Nice of you to join us Bat-brat." Harvey sneered. He grabbed the collar of my suit and yanked me up so we were eye to eye. His breath smelt like death. That's the only word I could think of. He used to be a real looker. My mom….Dr. Gibson…..thought he was the cutest thing. Now look at him. He turned into a psychopath.

"What do want Dent?" I questioned.

"Revenge. No one makes a fool of us!" He snapped. Us? Koo-Koo! Koo-Koo!

"Give her to us, boss." A henchman suggested.

"We'll make her scream if you know what I mean." His friend added. They chuckled to themselves. Why are men so gross?

"Get out of our sight!" Dent commanded. The men hurried out. Now it was just the two of us.

"So, are you gonna let me go or do we have to do this the hard way?" I asked. With a grimace, Two face practically threw me on the floor. Shit that hurt!

"We have plans for you, bitch." Two-Face grinned. "You'll regret ever messing with us!" He gripped my hair and slammed my head as hard as he could into the vat of acid. I stared at the toxin as the glass cracked around me. Not good. That's when Dent stopped. I could see his face out of the corner of my eye. He looked shocked. What the heck is he staring at? That's when it hit me….shit. My hair. "Green hair?"

"You…..You like it? It's all the rage!" I lied, trying to cover my ass.

"Wasn't green at all before." He said. He got up close to my face. Gulp. Dent was on to me. "Did you decide to mix up your hairstyle a little for your night in prison?"

"So you don't like it?" Was all I could reply. If I only knew what was running through his mind. Did he think I had some sort of disease? Did he think I found some green dye in Arkham? Or did he instantly assume the most incredibly outrageous story that I was the daughter of the Joker? Which was the complete truth.

"Change of plans, kiddo." He sneered. I punched him the jaw.

"You're right. I'm not liking the whole 'Prisoner' deal. So if you excuse me, I'll be on my way." I turned and started strutting for the door when I heard a gun cock. Harvey always had a gun huh?

"You ain't going anywhere unless I say so." He grimaced, wiping some stray blood from the good side of his face. F me!

I was marched down into the basement of the courthouse. I had never been there. Heck I didn't even know the courthouse had a basement! It sounded like we weren't alone in the basement. Someone was muttering to himself. Sounded like a poem to teach kids about months.

"Thirty days has November, April, June and September. Of twenty eight is but one. And all the rest thirty one. Of course leap year comes and slays. Every four years got it right, and twenty eight is twenty nine." Dent led me to a cell and then I realized who it was. Calendar Man. Two-Face, ripped open the cell and shoved me in. Slamming it quickly behind him.

"Stay there until I figure out what to do with you." He snapped as he made his way back up the stairs. I was alone in a cell with Calendar Man. To be honest, I didn't really know much about him. Bruce didn't talk about him often.

"Batgirl. What a nice surprise. And so close to Saint Patricks day. Luck of the Irish they say." Calendar Man said. He had such a calm demeanor. "Are you Irish?" He was being friendly (For a villain) so I decided to be honest.

"I have no frickin' idea." I replied.

"Pity." He said. "It seems like you don't have a very good relationship with your parents. Neither did I."

"Does anyone?" I added. He smiled at this. Calendar Man forced himself up and hobbled towards me. I tensed up. You always had to be on guard whenever you were near a villain.

"Did you die your hair green for the holiday?" He questioned, pointing towards my hair. I nodded. Good excuse.

"Yeah." I replied. "So what are you in for?"

"Being in Dent's way. He's always been a bit pushy." Calendar man said.

"He doesn't have much patience." I added. I still didn't feel all that comfortable in this cell. But the tension was slowly fading.

"He should be more relaxed. His birthday's coming up soon." He said. "He'll be 34."

"They don't call you Calendar Man for nothing. You're good at dates." I smirked. "My birthday's coming up soon too." Shit. I broke a rule! Bruce gave me a list of rules to abide by as a silent guardian. And rule number one was never reveal personal info about yourself. I just did! Shit! I was just making conversation. Serves me right for being friendly.

"Oh? You'll probably be seventeen." He said. He was good. But I didn't have to let him know that.

"No, eighteen." I lied. Good. That outta throw him off the trail.

"You must be excited. Get away from your parents. Start your own life." He replied.

"I've been away from my parents for a while." I mumbled. Before Calendar Man could interrogate further, two of Dent's men marched down the stairs.

"C'mon Batgirl. Dent's sold ya to Joker." A man said. I raised an eyebrow. Sold me to Joker? Why would Joker want me? Oh….right…..Green hair. Shit! Now Joker knew. He had to know! Joker wasn't stupid. He could put two and two together.

"Well then boys, tell me, what's my retail value?" I asked. They yanked me out of the cell and slammed it shut before Calendar man could even attempt to ring their necks.

"Until next time Sarina." He called. Hopefully there wouldn't be a next time. He wasn't the meanest villain in the world but he gave me the jitters. I'm pretty sure homicidal thoughts were racing through his mind as he talked to me. Maybe he wanted to wait till my birthday. That didn't matter. All I needed to do now was beat up these bozos. SLAM! I punched the first one onto the ground. The other charged. I slammed his head against the wall. Down for the count! The other one came after me and he was down in three punches. Not too shabby, Sarina. My first thought, get the heck out of there! But first.

"Hey Riddler. If you can hear me, consider this riddle solved." I smiled proudly. Hopefully he could hear me. Was this the right frequency?

"Don't be too sure of yourself." He replied as if he knew more then I did. Pssh. He probably just couldn't admit that I had solved one of his stupid riddles. Which he was indirectly involved in. I opened the back door with a bright smile on. Only to have it slowly fade. Not only did a legion of Two-Face thugs stand before me, but they were joined with another troop of Joker thugs. God Dammit! Just when I thought I was doing good!

"Listen bitch. Joker paid good money for you to be sent to him alive." A joker thug snapped.

"But he said nothing about unharmed." One of Two-Face's added.

"So you can either come with us nicely, or we can force ya." The Joker thug continued. The others cheered in agreement.

"I have a better idea." I smirked. I ripped out my grappling gun and shot it up and a nearby building. Soaring towards the next. The guards were dumbfounded. However, they quickly pulled themselves together and started after me.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire as some would say." Riddler's cocky voice mocked me over the communications.

"You are getting on my last nerve Riddler." I groaned.

"You imbeciles have short tempers." Riddler commented.

"You egomaniacs have no social skills." I snapped. With that, I turned off my communications. SO ANNOYING!

This time I managed to get those idiots off my trail. Thank god! Maybe I wasn't such an awful batgirl after all. Tonight was, so far, the wildest night of my life. Now I could get back to Freeze and talk to him about Batman's antidote. I was right in front of the G.C.P.D. building when someone was trying to call me threw my communications. It was either Riddler, Batman or my mom. Another one of Bruce's rules was never tun off your communications. So I decided to avoid a lecture from Batman and turn it back on.

"Sarina! Where are you! We need your help hunting down Batgirl! Joker paid damn good money to get her to him ALIVE! He's probably planning on throwing her in the Smelting Chamber." Harley shouted. I gulped. Smelting chamber = Not fun. "Hunt her down and bring her here baby. We have those henchmen bozos after her too but I'm sure you'd find her much faster." She had no idea.

"Sure mom. I'll start looking for her now." I replied. Well, what else was I gonna say? No I won't help you hunt down Batgirl because I am Batgirl.

"Great! Thanks snookums!" With that, Harley hung up. I sighed. Now I was supposed to hunt myself down. How was that supposed to work? Okay. I needed to focus. Get back to Freeze for an update on the antidote. Simple enough. Pssh, if only…

* * *

><p>Joker sat in his favorite recliner. Cough cough, breathe, cough cough. This was hell. But his plan was unfolding perfectly. He could ignore the screeching pain. He was enjoying a few moments of peace when Harley waltzed into the room, carrying a box.<p>

"What are you doing?" Joker questioned. He had no idea what Harley had gotten herself into. She'd been trying to cheer her up for weeks. One time she brought him a box of severed heads just to see him smile.

"Remember when he burnt down that bitch Dr. Gibson's house down? Well, the boys took some stuff from the house when they were setting up the explosives." Harley explained.

"Is this going to take long?" Joker questioned.

"Anyway, they grabbed this box which turned out to be full of home movies! We can watch our little baby girl grow up!" Harley chirped. Joker rolled his eyes. Home movies. He wasn't a big fan of them. But, learning the intimate detail of Sarina's child hood was so inciting. Just think of all the new joke material!

"Put it in." He said, hoarse. Harley skipped over to the TV in the wall. Joker had his flat screen put in months ago. He almost didn't get the VHS player. He was happy he got it now. Harley squealed with delight as she sat on the arm of his recliner.

* * *

><p><em>The first video was of Sarina at the age of five. Her hair was a bright blonde and forced into a neat ballet bun. It went great with her tutu and leotard. Her eyes shined a vibrant green. She stood on a dance floor with a frown on her face.<em>

_"Sarina, show mommy your turns." Dr. Gibson said behind the camera._

_"Mommy, I suck." Sarina groaned._

_"No you don't! You're a wonderful dancer." Her mother consoled. Sarina twirled and fell on her butt._

_"SEE!" Sarina snapped._

_"You just have to keep practicing, sweetums!" Gibson replied._

* * *

><p>"What else is on." Harley yawned. She grabbed the remote and slammed the fast forward button. The scene changed to Sarina, at the age of seven. She held the camera by herself.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hey guys. It's me, Sarina." The girl said to the camera. "I'm running away. My mom is so busy with work. She couldn't care less about me." She hung her head as she said this. "But, I saved up my money and I'm going to run away to the Northpole. I can become an Elf and help make toys for Santa. I'll do some good." The screen went black and then turned on again. However, the scene had barely changed.<em>

_"It turns out Gotham Air doesn't fly to Santa's workshop." Sarina sighed. "I spent eight months allowance on the cab fair. When I got home, my mom was still on the phone and didn't even know I left." Sarina looked at the camera solemnly and turned it off._

* * *

><p>"I'm glad that bitch is dead" Harley growled. "Our baby girl needs to be cherished! She treated her like garbage!" Joker ignored her, like always. "I can't watch this anymore." Harley sounded like she was going to cry. She had been so emotional lately. What with a dying boyfriend and an estranged daughter, who wouldn't be? She turned off the TV and rushed out of the room. Joker rolled his eyes. What a drama queen. Well, he learned a bit about Sarina. Turns out her relationship with her 'Mom' wasn't as hunky doory as it was cracked up to be. She'd love it when he brought that up. Speaking of Sarina.<p>

"HARLEY!" He screeched with all his might. She rushed into the room, her makeup running. Her eyeliner smeared across her face.

"Yes puddin'?" She questioned.

"I want Batgirl found! I paid good money for her!" He commanded.

"I'll get right on that puddin'" She smirked. "I'll make sure that little bitch gets her ass over here, PRONTO!" She skipped out of the room. Joker smiled. A little Father Daughter time is just what he needed.

* * *

><p>Oh and BTW, I updated <strong>xXKateRydelleXx<strong>! Like you asked! So, please don't have Riddler after me. I suck at brain teasers! Lol! Hope you liked it!


	9. Scout's Honor

(Next Chapter's up everyone! I was on a creative streak today and wrote this up! I hope you like it! Please read and review! ENJOY!)

Chapter 9

It was late. My eyes felt like they were a thousand pounds. I'd give anything for a nap. I stared at the G.C.P.D. building. Good, I could just waltz right in. But maybe….I could close my eyes for just a second. With that, I let my eyes close. Taking in deep breaths. That's when I felt a giant arm grab my leg. I let out a shriek as my eyes snapped open. Wide awake now! I was now hanging upside down. Looking at the one and only Mr. Hammer.

"Hey Mr. Hammer….How are things?" I questioned. He continued to glare at me. "Aw, I see the strong silent type. Let me tell you bro, that's so cliche."

"Quiet American! The Joker wants you alive. He said nothing about being unharmed." He sneered.

"You're not the first to say that joke, buddy." I replied. "Besides, It clearly looks like Joker never said anything to you about being unarmed." I laughed at my own joke. Get it? Because he has one arm! Lol! Oh I suck at jokes. OMG! I really was turning into Joker. He grimaced as he carried me towards the Steel Mill. One arm or not, that guy had a killer grip. I looked like a five year old as I struggled to get out of his grasp. (Another Note to Self, have Bruce go over one armed russian defense drills) On the long uncomfortable journey to Joker's headquarters, I could only think bout how sucky of a batgirl I was. Barbara was a million times better then me. She probably never got kidnapped. She would have a way out of this. God, I'm so stupid. To ever think I was a good enough Batgirl. Why did I say yes to Bruce in the first place? Maybe it was time to retire. Let's face it, I was a sixteen year old playing dress up. Before I knew it, I was back in Joker's office. In a swift motion he threw me in the air, flipped me around and forced me into a chair. For a guy with one arm, he was really strong. Within seconds, metal restraints popped up out of nowhere and strapped me in. I was Two-Face and Joker's prisoner within the same hour. Wow. I'm cool. Mr. Hammer left the office and it looked like I was all alone. It was quiet. Too Quiet. That is, until I heard Joker explode into a coughing fit. He stepped into the light. His face was even worse then before and it looked like it hurt him to walk.

"Batgirl. Long time no see." He said through coughs.

"It's been a while." I sighed.

"Or has it." Joker added. Shit! He was on to me. "You can't hid from me Sarina." The jig is up. Joker knew who I was. I cursed a thousand times in my head. I'm so stupid!

"How much did you pay Dent?" I asked, avoiding the topic.

"Couple hundred thousand. But let's just say, his men didn't leave with it alive." Joker smirked. Of course.

"So. Is it the Smelting Chamber for me then?" I questioned. Apparently, that was funny. Joker couldn't help from laughing.

"You're funny." He smiled. "You really think I'm going to kill you?" He was serious. I bit my lip and nodded. More laughter.

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"Don't you think If I wanted you dead you'd be six feet under by now?" He questioned. Joker had a point. It's not like he didn't have plenty of opportunities to end me. Maybe he just….really didn't want to kill me. That seemed a little unrealistic.

"So why'd you kidnap me?" I questioned.

"Kidnap is a strong word. Think of it more as…..an invitation!" Joker chuckled.

"To what?" I asked.

"A little father daughter chat. You don't answer your phone." He replied. I was skeptical. Joker? A caring father? Yeah and I'm George Washington.

"What exactly would we chat about?" I inquired hesitantly. Joker looked me dead in the eye. Shivers ran down my spine. But I ignored them. Never show fear was another one of Bruce's rules.

"In case you haven't heard, I'm dying." Joker started.

"Gasp." I replied.

"I know? I can't believe it either." Joker smirked. "Freeze is working on my cure, and Batman's making sure he gets it to me."

"What's your point?" I questioned.

"My point is that if any little thing goes wrong, I'm dead. Along with Batman and most of Gotham." He explained. "If I'm gone, I want to die knowing someone will be there to take my place."

"You've got Harley." I pointed out.

"Harley means well, but she isn't exactly the sharpest shiv in Arkham." Joker added. He knelt down in front of me so we were eye level. He looked as if that hurt like a bitch. "But you."

"No!" I snapped. There was no way I was being the next Joker!

"Just think about it Sarina." He smirked. "You're the only one I would ever want to carry on my legacy. You're smart, cunning, you can kick some ass. Heck, Batman even wanted you as his partner!"

"I'm nothing like you." I said, mostly to myself. I had been trying to convince myself this for eighteen months. I was nothing like Joker. Not in the slightest.

"Even you don't believe that Sarina." He replied. We looked at each other for a long time when I realized we had the same eyes. He forced himself up.

"I'm nothing like you." I repeated.

"You can't keep denying it, darling." He sighed. He got up right in my ear. "It'll drive you crazy." I gulped. Maybe he was right.

"So, are you planning on keeping me here until I see things your way?" I asked.

"That wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" He questioned.

"You're letting me go?" I questioned, shocked.

"Not exactly." Joker replied. "Sick or not. I have a reputation. What will people say if I let Batgirl waltz out of my lair unharmed?" I didn't like the sound of this. Not one bit. "Sorry sweetheart. You're gonna have to fight your way out." With that, Joker kicked the chair as hard as he cold. I fell back down from the funhouse and landed with a thump on the ground. The restraints broke from the impact and I pulled myself up. I was greeted by about thirty thugs and Mister Hammer. "Have at her boys!" Joker called. He sounded healthier. Maybe he forced himself to sound normal so he didn't sound weak. But how could he do that? It was painful enough for him to walk! Sadly, I didn't have time to think about. I needed to focus on kicking some butt. Let's do this.

"This is gonna be easy." One of the men sneered.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I smirked as I punched him in the face. It was on. Punch, kick! I was taking down these men like dominos. This seemed almost too easy. Well, that is, until it was just me and Mr. Hammer. He had tried to hit me with his Hammer before, but I avoided it and punched some other poor bastard in the face. Now it was just me and him.

"I will bury you!" He shouted.

"Don't you need two hands to work a shovel?" I teased. He grimaced as he swung his hammer at me. I spun over it and landed on my feet. I got behind him and started punching as fast and as hard as I could. He swung back his arm, ready strike. I jumped out of the way just before he hit me.

"I Will CRUSH every bone in your little body." He sneered.

"No thanks. I prefer to keep my bones intact." I smirked. He swung his hammer and I ducked. Just a centimeter away from breaking my neck. "Man, they don't call you Mr. Hammer for nothing." That's when he got a good swing in. Knocking me across the room. OW! He jumped in the air and was about to stomp on me but I rolled out of the way. I went in for the final blow. POW! Down for the count. I guess that was my cue. Maybe I could finally get out of here and get to Mr. Freeze. I noticed a camera in the corner of the room. Barbara's voice rang through my head. _"Remember to smile for the cameras."_ As I walked out, I put on a big grin and blew a kiss to the camera. With that, I left.

* * *

><p>Joker couldn't help but smile back. His daughter had just put on a big smile for his security camera and blew him a kiss. It was perfect. The flawless fighting skills. The clever technique. The witty banter. She was his daughter. No doubt about it. However she wasn't as easy to manipulate as Harley. That was the only downfall to being like him. Sarina need more work if she was going to be his successor. He needed to make her snap. Even the strongest will could be broken. And he knew exactly how he was going to do it.<p>

* * *

><p>This time, I actually made it inside the G.C.P.D. building. I sighed with relief. I was finally going to talk to Freeze. I strode up to the hot steam. He had turned it back on again. I rolled my eyes.<p>

"Mr. Freeze? It's me, Batgirl." I called. This time, Mr. Freeze wasn't as reluctant to come into the hallway. However, this time, his helmet was broken. I wondered what had happened. Before I could ask, he spoke first.

"Have you come about your….hair?" He questioned. His normal voice sounded a lot less scary. Well I had really come for Batman, but if my hair antidote was done it wouldn't hurt to check it out.

"That and I'm here to check on Batman's antidote." I replied. Mr. Freeze looked at me with a quizzical expression.

"Batman must not talk to you often. It was stolen by Harley Quinn an hour ago." He stated very matter of factly. I was shocked. What? That means Joker had the antidote. But he was still sick? Maybe it was an act. Maybe that's why he sounded normal after he kicked me out. Oh my head hurt! Nothing was ever straight forward with the Joker.

"He did not tell me that." I mumbled.

"You're on a need to know basis. Maybe you didn't need to know." Mr. Freeze replied.

"Apparently." I smiled. It was quiet for a while. So I decided to change the topic. "Any updates on my…..situation."

"Come in." He said. He turned off the hot steam and I followed him into his lab. He pulled up something on his computer. It was all science so I had no idea what it said. He began explaining the science of my hair to me. "Your green hair is a recessive gene that has laid dormant in your system for years. It seems to have been brought on by a traumatic experience." Traumatic experience? The only thing I could think of was the asylum and my mother's...death. But that was 18 months ago!

"Did this…Traumatic experience have to happen like….today for my hair to turn green?" I questioned.

"No. This would've most likely happened well over a year ago. It grew in at an exponential rate. Painfully slow at first and then the growth process accelerated." Mr. Freeze explained.

"Wow…this is…..a lot to take in." I muttered to myself. Trying to process it all. Well, one's things for sure. Joker's hair is naturally green. "Is there a cure?" He pointed to a bottle on his desk.

"This hair dye has a chemical that will counter act the green pigment and return your hair to it's natural color." Freeze explained. I sighed with relief. "However, you'll have to reapply it bi-monthly." Okay….I could handle that.

"Great! Thank you!" I was about to grab it off the table when he blocked my way towards it.

"The recessive trait was created by a chemical reaction that has lived in your DNA since your creation." He looked me dead and the eye as he said this. "It was passed down to you from one of your parents." I bit my lip. Great. Just add him to list of people who knew my secret. "Well, I really appreciate you helping me with this, but I must be going. Could you just…hand me the hair dye please?" I asked. Can you say awkward moment? In this instant I realized something…..Mr. Freeze is SUPER TALL! I thought Batman was tall but Batman probably went up to his nose. I was up to Batman's shoulder. So I was about three inches above his elbow. Man was I short!

"Your father has kidnapped Nora." He sneered. He aimed his freeze gun at me. I gulped, scared for my life. CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!

"Look, I'm not that close with Joker! I had no idea!" I pleaded.

"That doesn't matter." He snapped. "Batman is looking for her as well. But you are a blood relation of the Clown. You can find her easier and faster."

"You don't have to point the gun at me. I'd be more then happy to hunt her down!" I replied. He slowly lowered his weapon. "I care about her too." His face softened completely.

"You'll find her." He said. I held my three fingers up like I once did in girl scouts.

"Scouts honor." I smirked.

"You really are the clown's daughter." He mumbled. My face hardened.

"Don't say that." I muttered. "Please don't say that." He looked at me with compassion. He typed some stuff in his suit and a holographic screen came up.

"I have tracked her down to this area." He said. A map of Arkham popped up. A circle covered the bottom right conner. Nora was somewhere over there.

"Don't worry. I'll find her." I said. I was about to leave when Freeze put his hand on my shoulder. I turned around.

"There's….one more thing." He told me. He led me to the back of his lab and handed me something.

"What's this?" I questioned.

"It's…..to put it simply….an ice gun." He explained. I perked right up.

"An ice gun?" I questioned. He nodded. "So I point…and shoot….and they become an icicle?"

"That's a gross over simplification but…yes." He answered.

"COOL!" I shouted. "Literally." I laughed at my own joke.

"Please….find her." Mr. Freeze pleaded. "She's all I have left." I smiled at him. God, he was nothing like those other jerks in Arkham you only wanted sex! He actually cared about his wife!

"Aw, you're such a good guy. I wish I could find a man that loves me like you love Nora. She's a lucky girl." I smirked. For the first time…like….ever…..Freeze smiled back.

"I'm the lucky one." He corrected. That's when I noticed an empty vault nearby.

"Is this where you kept the antidote?" I questioned.

"Yes. Why?" He asked. Inside the vault was a Joker card with me dad's…lovely….face. Next to it was a copy of the card with the words 'Get well soon' written on it.

"Joker left this here for a reason." I replied. "He's leaving clues."

"Clues for what?" Mr. Freeze asked.

"His master plan." I answered. "Don't worry. Me and Batman will stop him." Mr. Freeze nodded. I smiled at him as I started to leave.

"Don't you want you're antidote?" He asked. I turned and looked at him.

"I'll be back for it. Can you keep it safe?" I questioned. He nodded. I continued to leave when I thought of one more thing. "Oh, and could you do me a favor and….not tell anyone I'm the daughter of the Clown Prince of Crime?"

"Scout's honor." He replied. I smirked. I was going to find Nora, I thought as I left the building. I promised Freeze I would. Don't worry Nora, I'm coming!


	10. Nora And A Couple Ghuls

Chapter 10

Nora was somewhere near the steel mill. I could guarantee that. Joker would want her close by and accessible so he could throw her in the Smelting Chamber at anytime. I had to find her before my dad got bored with her. And then before…well…..Mr. Freeze's ice princess turns into slush. I don't know if I've said this before, but I love my grappling gun! LOVE LOVE LOVE! So cool. Something rushed passed the corner of my eye. I snapped towards it. Nothing. Usually, I would shrug it off but today, you could never be too sure. I scanned the area. Looking for any little movement. There it was again! Maybe I was going insane. No….I couldn't be. Maybe? Urg! The feeling of cold steel up against my neck proved that I was sane. A beautiful woman stood before me. Light brown hair, green eyes. Her skin was tanned perfectly.

"You work for Batman." She said. She had a bit of an accent. "What was your first clue? The batsuit?" I asked. Apparently she wasn't one for jokes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Talia Al Ghul. Daughter of the Great Ra's Al Ghul." She said. It sounded rehearsed. As if she said that overtime someone asked her name.

"Good for you." I replied. Imagine if I said that 'I'm Sarina Gibson. Daughter of the Great Joker!' Nah, doesn't have the same ring to it. "So, why exactly is there a sword against my throat?"

"You were following me." She snapped.

"I was?" I questioned. "My bad." With a stern face, she put her sword away.

"Batman is dying." Talia whispered, mostly to herself.

"I know." I sighed.

"He won't die….He can't die." She said. I smiled. He's Batman! I mean…it's practically impossible for him to die.

"Batman'll get out of this. He'll find a way." I replied.

"He usually does. But this time, he may not be so lucky." She sighed.

"Don't say things like that." I said. "Batman'll find a way. I just know it!"

"I see now why Batman picked you as his partner. You're a strong girl." Talia said to me.

"It's funny, Batman never mentioned you." I replied.

"He didn't?" She asked. I shook my head. "We've known each other for a long time."

"Oh." There was an awkward pause. I noticed there was something in her pocket. What could it be? It was probably nothing. But I couldn't be too sure. "Well, I best be off." I sighed as I started to walk away. I turned towards the woman to say goodbye (and also get a good look at what was in her pocket) but she was gone. God! She was worse then Batman! Okay. Back to business. Find Nora. I figured Nora would be in a guarded area. Right? I noticed a door guarded by a couple thugs. Hmmmm. I jumped down in front of them.

"Look out! It's Batgirl!" One shouted. Punch punch, Kick Kick DONE! That was easy. Of course. The door happened to be locked. Well, why not knock?

"What?" A thug snapped as he pulled open that eye slot thing. He gasped. "Batgirl! Nothing…Nothing's here." With that, he slammed it shut. That didn't work. There had to be a way. There was always a way.

"So you are Batman's successor?" A voice asked. I turned around quickly to find a man before me. He swing his sword at me but I quickly dodged it. Why did everyone have swords? I thought they invented guns so that we didn't swords.

"I'm considered more of a side kick." I replied. He threw a punch and I countered it. I realized that he looked similar to the woman I saw earlier. Was this the 'Great Ra's Al Ghul'? "Ra's Al Ghul I presume."

"You've heard of me." He replied. It was hard to believe we were keeping up a conversation and fighting at the same time.

"No. I ran into you're daughter a little while ago. She seemed upset." I said with a roundhouse kick.

"She'll be fine." He said nonchalantly as he dodged it. Whatever, don't care about your daughter's feelings.

"So, what do you want with B-man?" I asked, ducking under his blade. "Humiliate him? Reveal his identity? Kill him?"

"None of the above. I want him to kill me." Ra's replied. Well. That's original.

"You know he won't do that." I smiled. Pow right in the kisser. He grabbed my fist and slammed me against the wall. The sword was pressed against my throat. A bead of blood trickled down my neck.

"Oh but he will." Ra's said. "He will be my successor."

"I doubt that." I sighed. I kicked him off me.

"You are strong." He noted. "But not as strong as Batman." I just looked at him. What the heck was I supposed to say to that? "I have a message for you to deliver to Batman."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Tell him that he's day will soon come. A final battle will take place and he will kill me." Ra's replied. I still couldn't get over the fact that this guy actually wanted Batman to kill him. "Oh and one more thing." I looked at him, raising my eyebrows to urge him on.

"What?" I asked. In a swift motion Ra's grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me out of the way. A bullet whizzed past my head.

"You're on Deadshot's list." Ra's said.

"How do you-?" I started to ask.

"I know everything that goes on here." He smirked. "Everything, Sarina." I gasped. He knew my name! How?

"So what?" I asked. "You're going to tell everyone?"

"No. I prefer to keep this knowledge to myself." He said. I sighed with relief. It would be a disaster if everyone knew my secret. "I'll be seeing you again Sarina. Maybe Batman will choose you as his successor." With that, he left. He was like a ninja. Fading into the shadows. One thing concerned me about this whole situation, though. Why hadn't Batman told me any of this? I really was on a need to know basis. He didn't even mention Ra's Al Ghul to me. Nor Talia. And she seemed to care about him. Were they like…..a thing? And what was in Talia's pocket? I couldn't get over the feeling that it was something important. This whole situation just bugs me. Oh, and I forgot one thing. DEADSHOT WANTS TO KILL ME! This wasn't good. But I had to save Nora. I'd track down Deadshot later. Nora was my prime objective. There must be a back, right? Maybe it was like getting into Freeze's place. I noticed a nearby truck. With ease, I jumped up on to it. There was a boat in front of me. I glided over. When I landed, I noticed the wall a few feet in front of me wasn't exactly structurally sound. Looks like my back entrance Now. I wasn't exactly in the mood for a swim. I looked at my new toy. Maybe this ice gun could help. I shot it right at the water. An ice raft formed before me. Lovely. I jumped on to it. Using my grappling gun and a hook in front of me, I pulled myself towards the breakable wall. I didn't have the spray like Batman did. Hopefully though, I brought my version. Lucius Fox had designed me explosive gum. Just chew, spit, kaboom. Hopefully, Alfred had packed it for me. I searched through my utility belt. A smile spread across my lips when I felt the package. Nice! I pulled out a piece and started chewing like crazy. I spit it out on the wall. BOOM! The wall was gone. Only to reveal a secret entrance. So close. I used my grappling hook method to get up to the ledge. I practically waltzed through the door. There was a vent in the next room. Wide open just for me. I grappled up to it and crawled through. Just like the good old days.

"So how are we going to decide you gets the ice cube?" A thug asked.

"I want her! It's my turn. You always get your turn!" Another snapped. Ew. Gross.

"How about rock paper scissors?" Another inquired.

"Can you even play that with three people?" The first asked. I don't think these men had even passed elementary school! They started at it.

"All paper. What are the odds." One said. I sighed.

"Gun beats paper!" Another said the next round. Okay, this was getting sad. I couldn't take this any more. I jumped out of the vent.

"Pity boys. I thought I was your main squeeze. I'm so heartbroken." I said.

"It's batgirl!" The man who used gun in rock paper scissor proclaimed.

"In the flesh." I replied with a kick to the jaw. The fight was on. I was knocking all these men over like they were nothing. They were so gross. One of them almost copped a feel! Men….are just disgusting! However, Nora wasn't in the room. Why would there be a group of men guarding an empty room. I turned on my detective vision. Another cool feature in my batsuit. I looked around the room until I saw her. Frozen in the ice was a women. Nora. It had to be her. "What happened to you?" Well. I should get back to Freeze and let him know I found Nora. He'd be happy about that.

* * *

><p>I walked into the G.C.P.D. building with no fear with time. Why does Freeze have to keep that damn steam on? Oh well. He was going to be thrilled when I told him I found his wife!<p>

"I found her!" I called. Mr. Freeze wasn't much of a runner. But he was in that hallway in no time.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Warehouse 5B in the Falcone shipping yard." I answered. "She's perfectly safe."

"Thank you Batgirl. I owe you a debt." Mr. Freeze replied.

"You don't owe me anything." I smirked. "But…I was wondering. What happened to her?" Mr. Freeze didn't make eye contact. He was quiet for a long time.

"She was dying. After we got married. I spent hours trying to find her a cure. I don't think I slept for weeks." He explained. "But I was running out of time. So I did what I had to do."

"Froze her in time." I finished. He nodded gravely. "Don't feel bad Mr. Freeze. This is what you had to do. One day. You'll find a cure and you and Nora can live happily ever after."

"There are no such things as fairytales." He snapped. "You are too young to understand this. The world is bleak. There are no happy endings."

"Nora's a princess. You're her prince charming. Of course there are happy endings." I replied. "I have a question for you, Batgirl." Mr. Freeze replied.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Why are you here? Why have you dedicated your life to fighting crime instead of enjoying life?" He questioned.

"That's a long long story. Involving my real parents, my adoptive mother and one night on Arkham island." I said. "We'd be here all night if I told you the story." We were quiet for a while. "But the point is…I'm stopping my dad."

"I wish you luck." He said. "The clown must be stopped."

"Good luck to you too. Nora deserves a guy like you." I said. "Go to her." With that, I left.

* * *

><p>I grappled to a building across from the G.C.P.D. building. Now, where too? Before I could even contemplate my next moves I was shoved up against a nearby wall. I grunted and was about to strike back when I saw who it was.<p>

"What the hell are you doing back here?" I snapped.

"Batman needs my help." Robin replied. "Whether he likes it or not."

"Batman can handle himself." I shouted.

"So what are you doing here?" He questioned. With that he released me from his killer grasp.

"I have business to attend to." I said.

"Like cavorting with Mr. Freeze." He snapped. "He's a villain!"

"No he's not! He's just protecting his wife!" I replied, defensively.

"You're turning into them. Justifying their actions. You might as well pull out a bazooka and start killing everyone!" He practically screamed at me.

"He loves her! You've probably never even loved a girl. Just used her for your own…selfish needs!" I snapped.

"How dare you! I have a girl back in Gotham who I love with all my heart." He defended. "I'm sure you're a snob who just throws away boys."

"That's a lie! I have my own man!" I shouted. "You're probably a dumb jock who smooth talks his way through life. Being Robin is just a way to get girls."

"You know what? Let's finish this!" Robin suggested.

"What are you on about?" I snapped.

"We find out who we really are." He said. His tone had returned to it's usual calm self. "We both take off our masks at the sometime and find out who's who."

"What if someone sees us?" I questioned. He pulled out his batarang and shot down nearby security cameras. Plus, there wasn't a thug in sight.

"They won't." He replied.

"Okay." I said. This is it. "On the count of three."

"1." He said. His voice filled with confidence.

"2." I spat. Matching his.

"3!" We both yelled as we ripped off our masks.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hey everyone! I had another version of this chapter posted for a little bit, but Shadow knight1121 gave me some pointers and I fixed it up! I hope this one's an improvement! Anyway, please review!)<strong>


	11. Showtime

(Hey guys! Thank you so much for your love! My reviewers kick ass! So...give yourselves a round of applause *clap clap clap*. Here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for! Enjoy! Please keep those reviews going!)

Chapter 11

I stared into his eyes. His bright blue eyes. I had seen them hundred of times before and hated them. But now…..I didn't know anymore. His smile used to make my blood boil. But without that stupid mask on…..it made my heart melt. Tim Drake stood before me. His were locked with my green eyes. We just stood there. Could've been minutes. Could've been years. I wouldn't know, I lost track of time.

"Sarina." He muttered as if he should've known. I panicked. Not knowing what to do as I ran. "SARINA!" His voice was more urgent this time. I didn't listen. I ran. Well, what would you do? I grappled across buildings. Until I was far far away from him. I needed a minute. Or maybe….a couple lifetimes. Life is so confusing. I now sat on a gargoyle. Overlooking Arkham City. I was so…..conflicted! How can I hate him and love him at the same time! It's not fair! How come I have to deal with all this crap and boy problems at the same time? I put my mask back on as I glared down at the city.

"Someone looks down in the dumps." A voice purred. I turned to so none other that catwoman lying on the gargoyle next to me.

"Hi Catwoman." I replied plainly.

"Looks like you need some girl talk." She smirked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I groaned.

"Boy problems?" Catwoman questioned with a sly grin.

"…maybe…." I muttered.

"Men are dogs." She growled. I chuckled.

"Amen sister." I laughed.

"Well, gotta run. Two-Face has taken my things." She growled.

"Oh snap." I replied with a chuckle. "You go show that son of a bitch that he can't mess with Catwoman."

"I like you." She purred. With that, She leaped off the gargoyle. She was good. Not gonna lie. Maybe I could pay her back that favor some day for helping me with Jervis. I glanced at my nails. Maybe If I grew them out longer I could scratch people like Catwoman did. BAM! In an instant, the gargoyle I was sitting on exploded from underneath me. I was falling! My instincts kicked in and I grappled to a nearby building. Deadshot. He stood there in front of me. His gun aimed between my eyes.

"Bats." He groaned. "The only targets I've ever missed."

"Guess we can't call you Deadshot anymore." I smirked.

"You sound…..familiar." He pondered this.

"One of those voices." I groaned. Shit. Another one was on to me! By the end of tonight, every villain in a ten mile radius will know who I am! Super. "Aren't you supposed to be shooting me? Or are you to scared to kill a girl." He fired. I jumped out of the way and ducked behind a statue.

"Come out come out little bat." He sneered. He shot behind the statue but I had already changed positions. Okay. He was standing over a grate. If I could just sneak up under the platform, I could take him down easy peasy! Calm down Sarina. Just pretend that it's stealth training in the bat cave. I took in a deep breath and hurried over to the another cover. "Stop hiding!" He growled. I bet he never like hide and seek as a child. I crept up closer. Just a few more steps towards the grate! I began to crawl forward when he snapped towards me. I quickly ducked behind my cover. I sighed with relief when he kept looking. That was a close call. As soon as his back was turned, I rushed under the grate. "You wanna try your luck bitch? Fine. Stop hiding like the little girl you are and fight me!"

"If you insist." I replied. Before he could even aim his gun at me. I leaped out of the grate and did a takedown. BOOM! He was done. I decided to lock him in an old abandoned subway car type deal.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" He called, banging on the door.

"Aww. Poor sport. Don't worry Deadshot. You're not the first man in Arkham who got their ass handed to them by a little girl." I smirked. He was pissed. I didn't care. I practically skipped away. Wait 'til Batman hears about this! Now….what to do? As I fixed my hair it hit me. Blondes have more fun then Green heads.

I skipped into Mr. Freeze's lab. The hot steam was up and running. Per usual.

"Mr. Freeze!" I called. Nothing. "Hello?" Nothing…Nada. Zilch. Well this is great. How am I supposed to change my hair back to it's lovely blonde. I groaned as I started to walk out. I was going to have to find another way in. Or…..maybe I didn't have to. I pulled out my Freeze gun. Could that work? Worth a shot. I careful aimed and shot at the hot steam shooting out in front of me. I smirked when it was frozen solid. "HA!" I went under the gate and into the lab. It was empty. Freeze probably went to go see Nora. Good man. Now. Where did he put my hair antidote? I didn't have to look long to find it sitting on his desk. Right where he left it. I made sure the coast was clear before I ripped off my mask and lathered some of the antidote in my hair. Or it felt so good! As soon as it soaked all in and looked at my reflection in a nearby mirror. Still green. I was hopping for instant results. I groaned. WHY WON'T YOU TURN BLONDE! I slammed the mirror in frustration. It crashed into dozens of pieces. This was too much. I crumpled into a ball and sobbed into my hands. Two-Face. Riddler. Deadshot. Hatter. Tim Drake…Joker…hair. It was all too much. Everything. I couldn't take this pressure! I don't think any other sixteen year old girl had to deal with this. I looked at myself in the mirror shard. My hair. The tips were blonde. MY NORMAL BLONDE! Ha! I burst out laughing. I'm so stupid. There was hope. There was always hope. I cartwheeled out of the building. I skipped back into Arkham. Hopefully Batman won't find out about my little incident. Speaking of Batman…..where the heck could he be? BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM! An earth shattering explosion occurred. I looked up to see Wonder Tower, blowing to smithereens. Oh My God…What has Bruce done now? My communications turned on.

"Wow! How about them fireworks Sarina?" Joker's voice questioned. He broke out into a coughing fit. He sounded worse. Much Much Worse.

"What have you done?" I snapped.

"Nothing. You should ask Hugo Strange about that one." Joker replied. "I think some of him landed in your area." Joker managed a cackle. I cringed. Well. Hugo's dead. He gave me the creeps!

"What about Batman?" I added.

"Why don't you come on down to the Monarch theatre and find out? You've got front row seats." He replied.

"How stupid do you think I am?" I questioned with a laugh.

"Not that stupid. But bird boy over here is." He chuckled.

"SARINA! Don't come here! It's a trap!" Tim yelled.

"T….Robin!" I shouted. I wasn't going to be the dumb bitch who

"If you wanna save the boy blunder and the dork knight, you'll have to get your little ass over here." Joker said. With that, my communications went dead. Shit! Joker's got Tim! Oh god. What do I do? I had to save him. It was the right thing to do. Asshole Robin or not. I loved him. With that, I ran to the monarch theatre.

Two thugs with guns guarded the entrance. If Joker wanted me to go in why have it guarded? You know, he's sending me some mixed signals here. But it wasn't so bad. I could deal with a couple boys with guns. I grappled up right above them and dropped gracefully behind them. There were some advantages to not being ripped like Batman. You were light on your feet. With ease I preformed my double take down. They were done as if they were nothing. Ha! I ripped open the doors to the Monarch theatre. The Terror shined on the screen. God, I remember that movie. My grandma made me watch it once. Well….my adoptive grandma…but….you know what I mean. I always thought the main character was a brilliant actor. That's when I saw him. Robin was tied up to the stage. I rushed towards him. Not caring if it was a trap. I ripped off the gag on his mouth.

"Get out! It's a trap!" He shouted.

"I don't listen to Batman. Think I'm gonna listen to you?" I asked. He smiled. I finished uniting him and he stood up. He grabbed my arms.

"We have to get out of here." He snapped.

"What about Batman?" I questioned.

"He'll be fine." He said. He grabbed my wrist and started to pull me out of the theatre.

"Wait!" I stopped him. He turned and looked me dead in the eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry."

"Sarina-" He started.

"No, listen." I interrupted. "I've always had a crush on you. You're smart, cute, you can kick some ass." He chuckled. "And…." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You make me laugh." He was going to say something. But I didn't get to hear it. I kissed him. It was an AMAZING kiss. I was on my tiptoes. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He was an amazing kisser "I…..Love…..You." I said between breaths. I know this is the first time we really knew who we were. But I felt like I knew him my whole life. I took his face in my hands. His lips tasted like heaven and his skin was as smooth as clay. I had been dreaming of this moment my whole life! However…..his face felt like it was changing in my hands. He broke away from the kiss. But I kept my eyes closed. My forehead was pressed against his.

"I love you too." he said. Funny…he sounded just like….. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at my dad. "Surprise!" I screamed and leaped across the room. I started crawling backwards like the dumb bimbo does in horror movies.

"You're not half bad, toots." Joker smirked.

"You're sick!" I screamed.

"You don't think I know that?" Joker laughed.

"Who do you think you are?" I questioned. Disgusted. I had just…..made out…with my dad…

"I'll show you." He replied. I had no idea what he was going to do. But I soon found out. His body started to ripple and stretch. His skin turned into clay and he grew….and grew… Clayface stood before me.

"Oh….my…..god." I muttered. "Clayface."

"The one and only." Joker coughed. I turned around to see Joker….the real one….Standing in the balcony. He looked much worse then the last time I saw him.

"What the-" I started. Before I could finish my sentence, Clayface had picked me up and thrown me into the balcony. I landed with a thumb into on of the seats. It instantly restrained me with metal clamps. Joker knelt down in front of me.

"What an amazing performance Sarina! You have a future in acting, my dear. I mean, the chemistry!" He leaned up close to me. "And that…..kissing scene? You….naughty girl!"

"But….it was him the whole time?" I asked…shocked.

"Well….sometimes." Joker replied. "At….times like these…it's important to keep up…..appearances." He said all this through coughs. He was dying. No doubt about it. He pulled out a piece of cloth and gagged me. "Wouldn't want you…ruining the surprise for Batman." He turned to Clayface. "I think it's….time to bring in the leading lady." Clayface smirked and turned back into Joker.

"She's probably in her dressing room. It takes her so long to do her makeup." Clayface/Joker laughed as he skipped out of the room. The real Joker sat down next to me. With a bag of popcorn. He handed it to me.

"Popcorn?" He asked. I glared at him. He popped some pieces in his mouth. "I'm so excited…..the suspense is killing me! Literally….." He coughed some more. "Oh Sarina…Wouldn't have been nice if…..you were on my team? You would've been in on the secret the…whole time! Not like last time." I glared at him some more. "Hey...you've changed...your hair." I noticed my hair was much blonder. That antidote was working! "I liked it better green. It was a good look for you." That's when Clayface/Joker came in with…..Talia Al Ghul? "That's Batman's…girlfriend." I looked at him with a quizzical expression. "I know!." He coughed some more. "Scandalous!" The door ripped open. Batman enter stage right. Joker leaned up right into my ear.

"The show is about to begin." He smirked, holding back his cough. Dear God….


	12. That's Actually Pretty Funny

(So you guys! This is it! I hope you guys like it! I altered Joker's death scene a tad just to incorporate Sarina. I hope you don't mind too much. And I will be writing an epilogue. But after that...it's all over. I really don't want it to end. But I promise if there's a third video game I will write a sequel. My friend suggested I just go ahead and write a third one anyway. But I'm not so sure. What do you guys think? Lots of love to my reviewers: **onutza1997, amy-fielding**,** xXKateRydelleXx, Shadow knight1121, fantasylover0412, JanEyrEvanescence12, 1DigitalEmperor001, and GadgetCid! **You guys are AWESOME! So, happy reading!)

Chapter 12

(Practically 17 years earlier)

He remembered it like it was yesterday. He sat in his cell. They all heard the earth shattering screams. It hadn't stopped. Would it ever? Everyone was going crazy. Quite literally. The screams! They thought Harley was loud before. Today she had reached an all time high. Even though Harley was in a separate wing on the other side of the hospital they could still hear her loud and clear. Of course. No one knew the truth. No one but Joker. Harley Quinn was in labor. She had been in solitary confinement for the past nine months (By her and Joker's request). The day had come where he would found out if this kid was worthy enough to be his Joker Jr. Or if he could just kill it already. Finally, the screams silenced. The next sound was faint. You could only here it if you were listening for it. An Joker was. Crying. It was here. He didn't know what to expect. It was a coin toss. Maybe he should talk to Dent. A few minutes later, some guards came to his cell. He knew what was going on. The guards strapped him up nice and tight and led him to the other side of the Asylum.

"Oh Mistah J! Isn't she beautiful?" Harley sparkled. Tears in her eyes. Girl? Oh brother. This wasn't looking to promising. He outta just kill her now. Harley held the baby tightly in her arms. Rocking her back and forth. Harley had been strapped nice and tight to the bed. Just so she didn't try to escape. Joker was still tied up as well. But they put him right in front of the mother and daughter. Doctors were all gathered round. Taking notes and recording the situation. How would Joker react? Would he show…..compassion? Harley started to sing. "Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's gonna kill for you the whole damn world." The baby stirred in her sleep. Her little fists in the air. Her eyes fluttered open. That vibrant green was visible from a mile away. The baby looked up at her dad. The two of them made eye contact. That's when she did something that would shock everyone in the room.

"He he." The baby giggled at her dad. You could hear a pin drop in that room. The Doctor's exploded in controversy.

"She's three months ahead in her development." One muttered.

"How is that even possible?" Another added. So on and so on. Joker smiled back at his daughter. She was perfect.

"She likes that song." Harley smiled. Teary eyed. One of the doctors walked up to Harley, taking the baby. "Oh, let Mistah J hold her! Let my puddin' hold his baby girl!" The Doctor nodded but did the exact opposite. He left the room. Baby in hand. Joker watched her leave. She gave a little wave to him as she left. Joker burst out laughing. "WAIT! COME BACK! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!" Harley screamed and fought. But she was tied up nice and tight to the bed. Joker was still laughing. Looks like he didn't have to kill her after all. His plan was going to work out perfectly.

"Alright, clown. Move it!" A guard groaned as he led him out into the hall. The other doctors were trying to calm down Harley, to no avail.

"Can't a dad hold his little girl?" He asked with a grimace.

"If it was up to me you wouldn't have ever even seen her!" The Guard snapped.

"She has my smile." Joker replied. That shut the guard up. Joker smiled. It was all working out. He just had to have a quick chat with Dr. Gibson and wait.

* * *

><p>There she sat. 17 years later, sitting next to him. Bound and gagged. Oh, just like he imagined it. Of course. This wasn't supposed to happen just yet. The big finale where his "Joker Jr." would be born was supposed to be on her 18th birthday. He had it all planned out. However he didn't exactly plan on getting poisoned from an experimental chemical. Well, what's done is done. And he'd be getting a successor a year early. There was one last piece of the puzzle. He needed to make her go crazy.<p>

* * *

><p>I fought. I kicked and struggled. Screaming for batman to get out! Now! But nothing came out. Just muffled gibberish. Batman strode so casually into the room. I always admired his sense of calm during these situations. ClayfaceJoker turned towards him with a devilish smile. God….he was an amazing actor. If I didn't know any better I would still be convinced that was Joker.

"Hurry up and take your seat Batman." He smirked. "The show's about to begin." He kicked the back of Talia Ghul's knees. Knocking her over.

"Let's just talk about this." Batman suggested. I raised an eyebrow. Talk? What? Batman! Kick his ass! Maybe…..that really was his girlfriend? Clayface/Joker burst into giggles.

"Oh ho! Now you want to talk." Joker/Clayface smirked. He bent down next to Talia and put the gun right next to her head. "Too late Batman. Give me the cure!"

"But you've already got the cure." Batman replied. Yeah. He already had the cure. Harley stole it. Didn't she? Oh god. I'm getting such a headache. That's when Talia, twisted Joker's arm spinning him around. She grabbed her sword as my eyes widened.

"Talia! No!" Batman shouted. too late. She drove her sword through Clayface/Joker's heart. He fell over. Dead. Wait…isn't Clayface immortal? It was like I was living a soap opera. There was too much to take in!

"Problem solved." She smirked as she wiped off her hands. She strutted away as if nothing happened.

"You didn't need to-" Batman started.

"Why?" She snapped. "You would never do it. You left me no choice."

"There's always a choice." He snapped .

"I had to save you." She said. She pulled something out of her pocket. It was…the cure? So that's what was in her pocket! "Harley Quinn stole it for him. I took it back." Batman walked over to Joker/Clayface's body and knelt beside him. "It's over." Sweetheart, it's far from over. And Batman knew it. I could see it in his face. He was thinking. Joker leaned over next to me.

"If you ask me, this leading lady isn't holding up her own." He said through coughs. He pulled out a gun. "I think she needs to be re-casted. Don't you?" I shook my head frantically. He stood up and cocked his gun. It all started to sink in for Batman.

"Talia!" He screamed. It was too late. Joker had shot her. She fell over but Batman caught her. It was like movie. Joker burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry beloved." I heard her whisper. "I didn't know." She went limp as the cure rolled over next to Clayface/Joker.

"Encore! More! Bravo!" Joker cheered. Clapping.

"It was never you." Batman mumbled.

"Not always. Well, sometimes." Joker replied. "Confusing isn't it? I know i'd want to know what the hell was going on if I were you. Let's just say at times like these, it's important to keep up…..appearances." He coughed at that last part. "Now, if you'd be so kind. Hand. Over. My Cure." He grimaced as he aimed the gun at Batman. Batman turned towards the Clayface/Joker. He was about to reach for the cure. I managed to get the gag out of my mouth. Finally!

"BATMAN LOOK OUT!" I screamed. Batman glanced up at me for a second but turned back. Just in time to see Clayface begin to transform into his normal self.

"Spoiler alert." He whispered at me. He turned to Batman. "Ladies and Gentlemen. For one Night only. Standing in for yours truly, and doing a damn find job of it, I give you…..CLAYFACE!" His transformation looked horribly painful. I'm sure he was used to it….but ouch.

"You weren't even supposed to be here, Karlo. Why sign up with Joker?" Batman questioned, keeping his calm demeanor.

"Easy." He sneered as his fist morphed into a rock. "The role of a lifetime!" He attempted to smash Batman but he easily evaded it. Clayface laughed. I think he was still a little in Joker mode.

"One….last….chance." Batman snapped.

"Oh lighten up, Bats. The final acts just starting and it's a doozy." Joker chuckled. The fight was on.

"You're not getting away with this." I shouted. "Batman's gonna stop you!"

"Don't you know not to talk back to your parents?" He questioned.

"You're not my dad." I sneered.

"Sarina." He gasped. "You outta get a spanking for that. But I'm sure you're old pal Clayface'll take care of that." With the press of a button The chair practically catapulted me out to the stage next to Batman. "Try to keep it PG this time sweetheart!" I stood up and brushed myself off.

"C'mon Batman. Let's kick some clay." I smirked. At the same time we both pulled out ice guns.

"Looks like I'm not the only one talking to Mr. Freeze." Batman said.

"You're not the only one with fancy gadgets." I winked at him. Clayface slammed his rock fist at us. We dodged it. He threw swings at us and we dodged. Throwing in ice shots any chance we could. Clayface decided to roll into a ball and charge at me. I jumped out of the way as he slammed into an explosive wall. Boom! This could help. I looked at Batman. Batman nodded at me. From there, it was easy. We just shot some ice at him and lured him into those explosive corners. Eventually we managed to freeze him solid. Batman jumped on top of him and ripped Talia's sword right out of him. He swiped and attacked Clayface until he became unfrozen. Ding Ding Ding! Round two! Clayface was ready for another go.

"Dear god, does he ever just die!" I shouted as I fired ice at him. He was much stronger this time. Hitting us harder and quicker. As soon as I aimed at him he swung at me. This was even harder then the first time. He knocked Batman as hard as he could. Slamming him into an explosive wall. "BATMAN!" Clayface turned to me.

"Sarina dear." He said in his Joker voice. "Come give daddy some sugar." Just as he was about to slam his rock fist on me, he froze. Batman was right behind him firing his ice gun. Clayface was frozen solid. Batman sliced him up into little pieces. He was done! He had to be.

"You two are making me late for my spa treatment." Joker sneered. "I mean, it's not like you got a girl to save anymore, Bats. Oh….I'm sorry. Too soon? Would a change of scenery help ease the pain?" Joker pulled out a remote with a giant red button. He pressed it and the floor exploded. Me and Batman plummeted to the ground. I landed with a thud. Everything was in pain. I looked up just in time to see the sword land an inch in front from my head. My eyes widened. Batman didn't even flinch. He stood up and ripped the sword out of the ground. He yanked me up.

"Thanks." I nodded. He held the sword tightly. "How come you get the sword?"

"Because I'm Batman." He smirked. I smiled. I think this was the first time he told a joke as Batman.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Ra's Al Ghul's lazarus pit. It's his key to immortality. And Joker wants it." Batman explained.

"You don't tell me anything." I groaned. Clayface landed with a splat in front of us. He was weak. Just a puddle. But he managed to create little copies of himself to run out and attack us. Lovely.

"Let's finish this." I said with a grin. We looked at each other. A gleam of confidence in our eyes. It was time for the final showdown. I punched and kicked the clay men. Getting my self covered in clay. Batman stayed nice and dry with his sword. Clayface slowly began to form out of the puddle. His face was practically melting off. He started to fire clay at us. I pulled out my ice gun and blasted it at him as he melted back in the puddle. One of the clay men attacked me in the process but I pushed him off. This method continued. Punch punch, freeze. Punch punch freeze. These clay men were tough. Not as strong as other thugs but not as easy to kill. Batman shot one finally ice blow at Clayface. He froze solid. Before I could say a word, Batman rushed up to Clayface. And….jumped in his mouth. I was….disgusted. My tongue was there not to long ago. Clayface screamed in agony as Batman cut him apart. From the inside. In one fatal swoop Batman sliced open Clayface and jumped out of him. I'm pretty sure he was dead now. Batman flipped his sword around and put it in a sheath attached to his belt. I swear, his utility belt had everything.

"I feel like you could've accomplished the same thing outside of his body." I smirked. He held up the cure in his hand. The cure! I forgot about that!

"I don't think so." he replied. Man…..he was acting like Bruce as Batman. Was this a dream?

"Bottoms up." I said. He took a swig of the cure. Leaving half leftover. "Is that for-" I didn't get to finish my sentence.

"Get out of my way, Bats." Joker said hoarsely. We turned around to find him standing on top of the Lazarus pit. "I've got a date with immortality." Was he going to jump in? With cunning ease, Batman yanked out his sword and shot it towards Joker. It didn't hit him of course. It slammed into the Lazarus pit. Causing it to fall apart. "No! NO!" The structure came crashing down. Knocking Clayface into the pit. I had a feeling that would come back to haunt us later. A huge explosion occurred. Slamming me and Batman against the back wall. Everything went black.

I woke up in a daze. My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to throw up. Everything ached, but I was alive. That was important. So was Batman. Okay, so far so good. The cure was intact. Good Good Good! But…..what about Joker. We pulled ourselves up and scanned the room. Joker was still here. We could just feel it.

"Quick! The Cure!' Joker called from the shadows. Now….the question of the day. Do we give him the cure? He was a cruel, heartless man who killed hundreds of innocent lives. The world would be better without him. At least, that's what my heart was telling me. My heart screamed in agony at the thought of killing him. Did I….actually…..care about Joker? "What are you waiting for? C'mon! I killed you girlfriend, poisoned Gotham and hell, it isn't even breakfast." Joker chuckled at this. "But so what? We all know you'll save me." I looked at Batman. I knew he would do the right thing. Batman always did the right thing. But he looked like he was questioning himself. Was he not gonna do it?

"Every decision you've ever made ends with death and misery. People die. I stop you. You'll just break out and do it again." Batman contemplated. Joker laughed.

"Think of it as a running gag!" He shouted. On that note, Joker leaped out of no where and pounced on Batman, causing him to drop the cure. I slapped my hands over my mouth. No…..No…

"No!" Joker shouted. Batman threw him off of him as he yanked out the knife. Joker crawled over to the cure and tried to lap it up off the floor. It was no use. Joker knew it. "Are you happy now?" Joker had given up. He laid down on the floor. Barely clinging to life. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to…..comfort him? Oh god, what was I thinking. Batman put a hand on my shoulder. Our eyes met and he nodded at me. I now knew what I had to do. I walked up to Joker and knelt down beside him. I took his hand and wove my fingers through his. Holding it tightly. I assumed he would pull away or make a joke. But he wrapped his gloved fingers around mine. I was at a loss for words. He was….holding my hand? I knew it now. Deep down somewhere in that dark twisted heart of his…he cared about me. It only took his death for me to realize that. I closed my eyes as I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Is that a tear I see?" He questioned. "My little girl. Crying over me. Look what the world has come to." I flashed a small smile. But it quickly faded. These four words. Four words I thought I'd never, ever say. I was going to say them today.

"I love you, dad." I whispered. It was hardly audible. But I knew he heard it. He smiled at me. I wasn't expecting an I love you back. I didn't think the word love was in his vocabulary. Instead, he just smiled.

"You wanna know something funny." Batman said. We both looked at him. I was a little shocked. This couldn't be real. Batman…..telling a joke? "Even after everything you've done. I still would've saved you." Joker burst out laughing.

"That actually is….." He coughed. "Pretty funny." I smiled. Still cracking jokes. Even on his death bed. His laughs turned into coughs. He began gasping for air. With one finally breath, his hand went limp in mine. All that was left of him was one big smile. The room went deathly silent. So this is how it all ended. One last laugh for the Joker. It was over. I had seen the whole thing right before my eyes and I still couldn't believe it. Batman took my hand and helped me up. Joker's hand fell out of mine, but my fingers didn't move. They were still wrapped around air.

"So this is it." I said breaking the silence.

"This is it." Batman replied. He picked up Joker's body.

"What about Talia?" I questioned.

"She'll be fine." He said as he began to leave the building. I guess I was carrying her out. But where was she? Her body was no where to be seen.

"Hey…wait up." I called. I followed after him.

Outside the building, Joker thugs cheered. Waiting to see the all powerful, Joker the immortal! But….that's not what they saw. They all went silent as they watched us come out of the building with Joker's corpse. Harley Quinn gasped. Her pudding was dead. Gotham had lost it's Clown Prince of Crime. The two of us walked right out of Arkham City. Cops surrounded the place. Everyone was in shock when they saw us. Batman gently placed Joker on top of a cop car.

"What the hell happened in there?" Commissioner Gordon asked us. Batman didn't answer. He started to walk away. I stayed behind. Bruce needed some alone time right now. "Batman! What happened?" No answer. Batman just kept on walking. Everyone was in complete shock. Gordon turned to me. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea." I replied honestly. I took out my grappling gun and shot up to a nearby building. I needed some alone time too. When I was far away from the cop cars and the lights and the sounds of Gotham. I sat down on a ledge…..and sobbed. Shortly after I started to let it all out, I felt a hand wrap around my shoulder. I looked up to see Robin. The real one. He wiped a stray tear from my cheek.

"Hey…..it's okay." He smiled. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his costume. I'm sure he could get those stains out. He stroked his fingers through my hair. We were there as the sun rose over Gotham. The end of the longest night of my life. The birds began to chirp and my tears began to dry.

"Let's go home." I said.

"Okay." He replied. We both jumped down from the building to the ground. He pulled out a clicker and pressed a button. The bat-mobile zoomed up and parked in front of it.

"Batman lets you drive it but not me." I chuckled. "I feel the love."

"Actually, he's letting you drive." He smirked, tossing me the keys. I caught them, shocked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"He said you could drive the bat-mobile." Robin replied as he got in the passenger seat. I reluctantly got in the driver's seat. I was about to start the car.

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Positive." Robin assured. I took in a deep breath and started up the engine. I pressed the gas pedal and lurched forward. I yelped. "This wasn't a good idea." I chuckled.

"Shut up." I snapped, punching him playfully on the shoulder.

"There's that beautiful smile." He smirked. With that, he kissed me. I wasn't exactly expecting it….but I'm glad it happened. We kissed for a while and I gotta say, it was pretty much perfect. I pulled away a few minutes later and smiled.

"You're a better kisser then Clayface." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied with a shy smile as I drove down the street. This would forever be the night that changed my life.

* * *

><p>(I tried to give the final boss battle as much justice as possible! I really hope you guys liked it! If there's anything I should fix, don't be afraid to let me know!)<p> 


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

(1 week later)

I sat on my window sill that night. The sun was setting on my 17th birthday and the stars were coming out. The night was still young. And even after the spa day Bruce sent me on, he still had a few more surprises in store for me. However, I made him promise no giant surprise parties. I already had my sweet sixteen and I didn't need a sweet seventeen. My spa day was pretty awesome. Not gonna lie. I got a mani pedi, hot stone massage, a facial, another massage I went in the sauna and I got my hair done. Pampered for a day? Yes! I felt so relaxed and beautiful! I don't know how Bruce was going to top this tonight. Bruce hadn't told me anything about tonight. Just to dress nice. I wore my purple mermaid dress and my silver stilettos. No need to worry about my hair. It had already been styled perfectly. In case you were wondering, yes, I'm a blonde again! Not a green hair in sight. However, I was nervous about the future. In two short months my hair would go green again. And there wouldn't be a Saint Patrick's day to blame it on. Didn't know what I was going to do about that. Maybe Lucius could whip something up? I don't know. Anyway, the stars were beautiful that night. It made me think of that song I heard on the radio.

"The sun goes down. The stars come out. And all that counts, is here and now. My universe, will never be the same. I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came." I sung to myself.

"I'm glad you came too." A voice whispered in my ear. I jumped and fell off the window sill. Tim burst out laughing. I looked up at him, annoyed.

"It's rude to enter a woman's boudoir without knocking?" I snapped. He rolled his eyes as he helped me off the floor. I got on my tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss.

"My apologies, Madam." He replied in an english accent. "Master Wayne has requested your presence in the main foyer."

"You sound like Alfred." I laughed.

"That's the idea." Tim smirked. I chuckled. That's when I noticed his outfit. It was a fancy black suit with a purple tie (It matched my dress!) However, the suit looked a little big on him. I rolled my eyes.

"You're wearing one of Bruce's suits?" I questioned.

"Indeed I am." He replied.

"Does Bruce know?" I asked. He put a finger to his lips.

"Shh." He whispered. I laughed and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"You're a dork." I giggled.

"Sarina! We don't have all night!" Bruce called from down stairs. Tim held out his arm.

"Shall we?" He questioned. I wrapped my arm around his.

"We shall." I smirked. He lead me out of my room and towards the grand stair case. I'm not gonna lie. I felt like a princess walking down those stairs. And I had the perfect Prince Charming to go with it. Bruce was waiting for me at the bottom. He smiled at the two of us.

"You look stunning." Bruce smiled.

"Why thank you." Robin replied with an eager grin. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So, where exactly are you taking me?" I questioned.

"You'll see." He laughed. Bruce turned back to Tim.

"Nice suit. I think I have the same one." He winked at Tim. His face reddened just a touch.

"Busted." I whispered to Tim.

"Don't worry about it." Bruce laughed. He put his hand on the door. "Your chariot awaits." With a grin of excitement, he ripped open the door. When Bruce said chariot he meant chariot. Two white horses were hooked up to a cinderella style carriage.

My mouth dropped to the floor.

"In case you haven't guessed, you're birthday theme this year is princess." Tim whispered to me. I laughed. I'm nothing like a princess. Far from it! But Bruce and Tim treated me like one. And it was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me.

"You guys." I smirked. "You didn't have to do this."

"Correction. You absolutely had to!" Tim replied. He led me to the carriage and helped me in. He followed suit.

"You coming, Bruce?" I questioned.

"I'm not much of a third wheel. I'll meet you there." Bruce answered. With that, the driver started up the horses and we were off. Of course every one was looking at us. The paparazzi just happened to be out and about and took some pictures. Couldn't wait to see those in tomorrow's gossip column. The carriage stopped in front of the most exclusive restaurant in all of Gotham. The Reynolds. Bruce had always tried to get me to come here with him. But I was so afraid I'd stick out like a sore thumb. So we agreed on 4 star restaurants only. However, this was a five star establishment and I definitely stuck out like a sore thumb. Tim was the first to get out. He did the gentlemanly thing, and helped the lady out of her carriage. With that, he pulled me close and kissed me. I felt the camera flashes all around me. Just add this one to the gossip column. I pulled away quickly since I didn't want to make a scene. He smirked at me as we walked into the building. Arm in arm.

"Table for three." Tim said to the host. The man looked at us as if we were insects.

"Are you on the list?" He question coldly. His voice filled with disdain.

"It's probably under the name Wayne." Tim snapped. The host's eyes widened. "Bruce Wayne. I'm sure you've heard of him."

"Yes….uh…Yes, right this way." He had become friendly all of a sudden. He lead us to one of the nicer tables in the center of the room. Bruce was sitting there as if he owned the place. I sat next to him and Tim sat on the other side.

"So how was the ride in?" Bruce questioned. "I heard there was a horse and carriage causing all sorts of traffic." I laughed at him.

"You don't say." Tim replied. He turned to me. "We didn't see a horse and carriage."

"No. Are you sure there was a horse and carriage out and about?" I questioned. We all laughed. And we kept laughing for the rest of dinner. Telling stories and jokes about our many adventures. Not bat related of course. After our five course meal had ended, I was stuffed. I think my dress was about to pop. And Robin looked like he fit in that suit better. Bruce went home the way he came and me and Tim went back in the carriage. He walked me to the front of the door.

"Well, thank you for a wonderful evening." I smiled.

"Thank you for being born." He laughed. Oh he was such a dork. But he was my dork. He pulled me close and we kissed again for the third time that night. Third times a charm they say. However said that, knew exactly what they were talking about. We kissed for a while. It was even better then out first one. And I don't mean the one with Clayface.

"Ahem." Bruce Wayne spoke up. We immediately pulled away to find Bruce standing in front of us. "I'd like to get into my house today." That's when I realized we were blocking the door. We both stepped aside.

"Sorry." I muttered, embarrassed.

"Tim, it's getting late." Bruce said. I smiled at him. Every day I lived with Bruce the more and more protective he became of me. He was turning into a certified dad. Of course, he still had his playboy side. And his fatherly moments were rare. But when they came out, you knew it.

"Right." Tim replied. He kissed my hand gently. "Good night, Sarina."

"Good night." I called, waving flirtatiously as he walked to his car.

"C'mon. We need to talk." Bruce said to me. Uh oh. I didn't like this. We walked into the parlor. He sat down on the love seat across from me.

"Should I be concerned?" I asked. He took in a deep breath.

"Sarina…..you and Tim are very….close." He started. Didn't like where this was going. "And I want you to know, that if you decide to…..get closer…I mean…if you….you know-"

"Hold your horses, cowboy!" I shouted, stopping him right then and there. "We're not talking about this….ever. That's what health class is for."

"Oh thank god." Bruce sighed with relief. "Just know….if you have any questions you can….talk to-"

"Barbara. I'll talk to Barbara." I interrupted.

"Right. Good." He said.

"Will….that be it?" I asked cautiously.

"No. There's one more thing we have to talk about." Bruce said. "A much less…uncomfortable…topic."

"What is it?" I questioned.

"You know that you get….fan mail." Bruce started. Fan mail. I got that occasionally. It was sweet to read some of the letters. (Others were death threats which I ignored.) But sorting through all that mail was hell!

"Where are you going with this?" I interrogated.

"Well. Batgirl gets mail too." He said, placing a few letters down on the table. My eyes widened. Mail? For batgirl? "Now. I've run extensive tests on all of these letters. No bombs. No deathly chemicals. Just letters." Phew! "Now some of these could be regular fan mail from citizens of the Gotham. I get them from time to time. But others…."

"Could be from super villains threatening to kill me." I finished his sentence for him.

"Right." Bruce said.

"How do they even get sent to me?" I inquired.

"People drop them off at the police station." Bruce explained. "But that's not the point. I want you to be careful when you read these. This is serious."

"I understand." I nodded. I wasn't really sure what to think about the whole thing.

"You also got a few letters to Sarina." He said, put a few more on the table. It was quiet for a while. "Well, I'll leave you alone for a while." With that, he got up and out of the room. I decided to read my Sarina letters first. I was used to those. Most of them were from people wishing me a happy birthday. One had a picture of a boy at Gotham U and a phone number. But the last one…that was from my mom. It was written in a birthday card. The cover was a picture of a goofy clown. He was holding a balloon with the number seven but a one was colored in with crayon in front of it. When you opened it up. Circus music played. The inside was filled with writing.

* * *

><p><em>My Dear Sarina,<em>

_ You're seventeen today! I can't believe my beautiful little girl is all grown up. If you're father was alive, he'd be so proud of you. You have his smile, his eyes and his hair! Every time I look at you, I see him. Oh, I can't wait to see you again! I know you miss your daddy, but don't you worry. We'll make him smile up in heaven. As soon as I get out of here, you and me are going to take over this shit hole of a city and make the whole world laugh! I love you. _

_ Love Always,_

_ Mommy_

* * *

><p>A bunch of arrows pointed to a button. I reluctantly pressed it. The lullaby I heard at the asylum started playing. Sung by my mom. Before she even finished the first sentence I slammed the card closed. Did not want to remember that! However, I learned something. My mom really cared about me. It was hard to believe, but she actually love me. But I think she only loved the idea of me. The idea of someone half her, half Joker was heaven. And Joker, in heaven? I don't think so. I sighed as I turned towards the batgirl letters. Here goes nothing. The first few letters I opened were from fangirls wanting to be me and a few boys wanting to do me. The last three, however, were the ones I dreaded.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Batgirl, <em>

_ It is I, the Riddler! I hope you are enjoying your private life now. Because I will shortly discover your true identity. Along with Batman's. I'll even find out Robin's. But for now, you bats are the biggest riddle of all. Naturally, it's a matter of time before I figure it out. Don't even bother to track me down. You'll obviously fail. Until next time, Batgirl._

_ The One and Only,_

_ Riddler _

* * *

><p>I rolled my eyes. That pompous asshole. He actually thought he would figure out our identity. I laughed at the thought. I knew I'd have to fight him again. I never liked Riddles. So I certainly did not like the Riddler. The next letter….was just a little terrifying. It was a birthday card. The outside was a picture of a cupcake.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Batgirl,<em>

_ I remember you telling me your birthday was coming up. So I thought it'd be nice to send you a birthday card. Wishing you a wonderful birthday. I hope you start to spend more time with your parents. I ended up killing mine. Hopefully you don't kill yours. Do you go home to parents who love you? A mother? A father? Or do they just not care? Is that why you hide under that mask and try to make the world a better place? I hope to see you again soon. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Julian Gregory Day _

* * *

><p>Calendar man. Calendar man sent me a birthday card. That man gave me chills. If he ever found out who I was… Okay, moving on. Let's not think about that. The next letter wasn't really a letter. It was a more of a package. There was something inside. It was…..my hair dye? I looked it over and smiled. It sure was! A small note fell out.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Batgirl, <em>

_ I promised you I would take care of this and I have kept my word. I have left it at the police station so that you could use it in the future. You'll be needing it. I would also like to inform you that I'm sorry for your father's passing. You and the clown were never close, but I'm sure that his death has affected you. Hopefully you can move past this and find your happily ever after. As I think about our last discussion I am starting to think you are right. Maybe fairytales do exist. I am getting close to finding Nora's cure. And I'll be sure to let Nora know about your pirouettes. Take care. _

_ Regards,_

_Victor Fries_

_P.s. Your secret is safe with me._

* * *

><p>I smiled. He really was a great guy. I just wish he would find Nora's cure soon. Then he wouldn't have to be so…..evil. He could start a family. And live that life he always dreamed of. One day he will. I just know it. I held the hair dye closely as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. It was a birthday to remember all right. As I got into bed, I could only think about the events in my life that transpire. How I went from my quiet little house with Dr. Gibson to a giant mansion with Bruce Wayne. I used to admire Batgirl's strength and cunning. Now she was my best friend.<p>

Life sure was funny sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hey guys! So I just wanted to say, I'm planning on writing a sequel to this! I have an idea in mind. It's going to be fun to write my own original plot for this Batman universe. But it's also a daunting task. How am I going to write something that's even remotely close to the video games? I mean, those are amazing! Also, I don't want to make this "series" too cheesy. Hopefully I'll pull something off. So be on the look out for it. I haven't figured out a tittle yet, but you'll know it when you see it. I can assure you that this epilogue will play a role in the sequel. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this story as I much as I did writing it! Happy reading!)<strong>


End file.
